Friendly Lovers
by dien04neko
Summary: COMPLETE!Yamato and Mimi's grandparents are best friends. But what if they were suddenly set up into a marriage because of their grandparents' friendship? How will they survive being husband and wife if they only consider each other as best friends?
1. That Shocking Day

**Friendly Lovers**

Summary : Yamato and Mimi's grandpas are friends. But they were suddenly set up to marry each other! How will each of them survive being husband and wife if they only knew each other as best friends?

_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and its characters. Bandai© owns them. This story is credited from 'My Little Bride'._

**Chapter One : That Shocking Day**

* * *

Yamato sat back on his seat, as the plane was about to land.

He looked at the Polaroid picture in his hands. A twelve-year-old brunette in braided pigtails, wearing a pair of eyeglasses stumbled upon his sight.

He smiled and returned the picture to his wallet.

_So, what does she look like now?_

* * *

As Yamato got off the plane, he immediately proceeded to the bag counter to get his bag.

When he retrieved his baggage, he pulled it along with him.

As he was about to leave the airport and stop a cab, he noticed a girl with pink hair, wearing a denim miniskirt an inch above her knees and high heels.

He knew this girl somewhere though he's not too sure.

So he approached the girl and was about to call her attention when she turned to his direction.

"Hey!" the girl exclaimed.

His brows knitted.

_I know her but…argh…I can't remember!_

When the girl reached him, she gave him a warm smile.

"Yamato-kun!" she said but he was still confused.

_Who is she?_

Mimi sighed and smiled at him broadly.

"Geez, you changed a lot!" she remarked. "But still, you're the same old kitsune-chan!"

Then it hit him.

"Mimi?" Yamato asked in disbelief.

* * *

Yamato and Mimi got inside the cab.

"You're not the princess I knew before," Yamato told her.

"Well, I dyed my hair," she said. "I like it this way."

"You must miss me so much that you skipped a class just to see me here," Yamato teased.

Mimi punched his shoulder lightly.

"Stupid," she said. "It's my university's anniversary that's why grandpa asked if I could meet you at the airport….I wouldn't come here if I had classes."

Yamato grinned at her. "Oh really?"

Yamato's grandfather and Mimi's grandfather are former comrades back in World War II. It was Yamato's grandfather who saved Mimi's grandpa from death. That's why they became the best of friends.

But when Mimi was twelve and Yamato was thirteen, Yamato's grandpa died.

Months after his grandpa's death, his parents decided to send him to America to study from highschool to College under his aunt's supervision.

Now, Yamato's mom and dad, including Mimi's dad, mom and grandpa, asked him to go back. But the question is, why?

"Yamato-kun, I heard you studied in Julliard Academy," Mimi said. "I really expected it, though. You play the guitar so well."

Yamato gave her a warm grin.

"I suppose you're in your Senior year in College," Yamato said. "What did you take up?"

Mimi brushed a stray hair from her face.

"Believe it or not, I took up Culinary Arts," she informed him.

Yamato burst out laughing.

Mimi gave him a childish frown.

"Hey, I can cook you know!" Mimi argued.

"So I'll spend my stay here eating burnt cookies and overcooked noodles!" Yamato teased.

Mimi slapped his shoulder.

"You're so mean!" she said.

* * *

The cab stopped in front of the Tachikawa's residence.

As soon as Yamato pulled out his baggage from the cab's compartment and paid for their ride, Yamato's mother approached him.

"Oh! It's been a while, my son!" her mother exclaimed.

His dad appeared behind her and offered to carry his baggage. Mimi's father and mother appeared too.

"How was America?" Mimi's father asked.

"It was very nice there, uncle," Yamato said, giving them a reassuring smile.

"Oniisan!" TK exclaimed.

Yamato ruffled his brother's hair.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Grandpa's inside," Mimi said as she ran inside the house.

The others followed but Yamato stopped her mother.

"Is grandpa doing well?" he asked.

Yamato's mother sighed. Truly, Yamato has treated Mimi's grandfather like his own. But there's something that Yamato should be prepared of.

"He's fine. Son, brace yourself," her mother said.

Yamato laughed a bit.

"You sound so strange," Yamato said.

He entered the house together with his mom.

* * *

"Say 'ah'," Mimi said as she fed her grandpa some soup.

Grandpa opened her mouth and a spoon of soup entered his mouth carefully.

"Hmm," he moaned in amusement.

"Is it good?" Mimi asked. "I did it myself."

The whole family sat still.

Yamato looked around.

_Why is everybody so strange? _

"Mimi, Yamato come closer," Grandpa said.

Mimi and Yamato knelt closer to where Grandpa was kneeling.

"I have something to tell you," he said hoarsely, his voice barely clear.

"As you know, Yamato's grandpa and I have been friends since the World War II," he narrated. "I owe my life to his grandfather, Mimi. You all know that…but Yamada's dead now…still I took his son, Yamato's father, as my own."

Mimi and Yamato listened attentively.

"So we made a pact before he died," he continued. "Both of us suggested that as a pact of friendship, we should set our children to marriage."

"But, grandpa," Mimi butted in. "You both had sons. What should you do?"

"That's the point. Since we both had sons, we can't set them up," Grandpa said. "That's why I would like Yamato and you to fulfill our pact."

"Grandpa, what do you mean?" Yamato asked in full perplex (confused).

TK shook his head. Why can't his brother figure it out?

"That means, you should marry Mimi-san," TK butted in.

Mimi and Yamato were startled.

"N-nani!" Mimi exclaimed.

Yamato frowned gently.

"Grandpa, this couldn't be," Yamato said.

"Yamato!" his father scolded.

Grandpa looked at both of them.

"The doctor told me that I only have two years to live," he said. "I'm getting too old right now…I want you to get married as soon as possible."

Mimi stood up, a frustrated look across her face.

"I can't believe this is happening!" she said.

She turned around and left.

"Mimi!" her mother called but she continued to leave.

Yamato paused for awhile and then followed her.

* * *

Upon reaching outside her house, Mimi stopped.

She let out a loud sigh.

_This is so not true._

Mimi tried to avoid the thoughts away from her head.

_I can't marry my best friend!_

Yamato appeared behind her.

"Princess," he called him.

She didn't turn to face him.

"Do you actually think that I agree with Grandpa?" Yamato asked. "Of course not."

Mimi turned to face him.

"Yamato-kun, what are we going to do?" she asked.

Yamato shrugged.

"What if my classmates find out that I'm getting married?" she asked.

"They'd be happy…at least I think so," Yamato replied.

"I'm still studying!" she exclaimed.

"But you're in College," he said.

"But I have a reputation to hold for Pete's sake!" she said.

Yamato shut his eyes close.

He has his own reasons too.

He can't marry her because number one, she's his best friend.

Number two, because he loves somebody else.

"Yamato-kun," Mimi said. "What now?"

Yamato sighed.

"Look, grandpa has two years to live," he said, conscience filling his mind. "It's only once that Grandpa has asked for something out of us."

Mimi wore a grave look on her face.

"Yeah but," she argued. "The thing he's asking from us is…too…difficult to deal with."

Yamato brushed his hair up.

"What if you finish College first before we…you know," Yamato said.

"I still have graduating classes and…I can't marry you," Mimi said.

Yamato knew why.

"You have a boyfriend, don't you?" he asked.

Mimi nodded sheepishly.

This is _so _difficult.

* * *

a/n : Ahem, I'm back! After my first mimato fic, _My Tutor Friend_, I have decided to make another one…I really believe that this story is more interesting than _My Tutor Friend_…constructive criticisms and reviews are openly welcome! 


	2. All These Difficulties

**Friendly Lovers**

_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and its characters. Bandai© owns them. This story is credited from 'My Little Bride'._

**Chapter Two : All These Difficulties**

* * *

Yamato went to a bar the following night to meet up with his friends.

Taichi and Kyoushiro sat in both sides of Yamato.

Each of them holding a shot glass in their hands, they enjoyed the night away.

"Heh, so you're getting married, huh?" Taichi asked.

"Is the girl hot or what?" Kyoushiro asked.

Taichi and Kyoushiro were both childhood friends of Yamato. They maintained their communication 'til now and also maintained their strong bond.

"Remember Mimi Tachikawa?" Yamato asked.

"I've had a crush on that girl before!" Kyoushiro declared. "You're marrying your best friend?"

Yamato drank his vodka from the shot glass and dropped it harshly on the table.

"It's an arranged marriage, damn it," he said.

"And you agreed? Come on," Taichi commented.

"Grandpa's sick," Yamato said softly. "Our family owed him a lot. When my true grandpa died, he considered us as his own."

"Family sucks," Kyoushiro said.

Taichi drank his vodka too.

"So off the marrying topic," he said. "Are you dating someone?'

"A College classmate from America," he replied. "She's Japanese too. Her name's Sora."

Kyoushiro chuckled.

"You can't pursue her anymore," he said. "You're getting married."

Yamato frowned and sighed.

* * *

Mimi arrived from school when she saw the house empty.

"No one's home," she murmured as she placed her things on the table.

She browsed her daily organizer notebook when a small picture fell from it.

It was a picture of Yamato and her.

She was just three years old then while Yamato was four.

Mimi looked at the picture sadly.

"I can't believe this," she said. "I'm marrying kitsune-chan."

The phone rang.

"Moshi-moshi," she answered.

"Hi, it's me Michael," the voice from the other line said.

"Oh, hi," she grinned upon hearing his voice.

"Are you avoiding me?" he asked.

"N-no," she lied.

"Then, why did you go home immediately?" he asked.

"I…felt tired, that's all," she said.

But the truth is she just can't spill her secret to him.

* * *

It was already 10:00 PM when Yamato reached home.

When he was at the doorstep, he could sense his parents hurrying.

TK opened the door.

"Hey, okaeri nasai," he greeted.

"Tadaima," Yamato said. "What are they doing?"

"Mimi-san's grandpa is at the hospital," he said.

"Yamato, is that you?" Mrs. Ishida asked.

"Hai, ne," he replied.

"Come with us to the hospital," she said. "We'll be picking up Mimi too."

TK chose to stay at home.

The three of them drove off.

* * *

Grandpa lied on the hospital bed.

An oxygen mask is over his mouth.

The door opened vigorously.

"Grandpa!" Mimi exclaimed and approached him.

Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa were behind her.

Mr. and Mrs. Ishida chose to stay outside while they forced Yamato to go inside to check on the Tachikawas.

"Grandpa, are you okay?" Mimi asked.

Mrs. Tachikawa turned to leave.

"Honey, let's leave for awhile," she murmured to her husband and both of them disappeared.

"Grandpa, it's us," Yamato said.

Grandpa held Mimi's hand.

"I…am…o-kay," he managed to say.

Mimi's eyes are welling with tears.

She pitied her grandpa's condition and yet she showed him an unpleasant behavior yesterday.

"Sorry," she said, almost choking in tears.

Grandpa gripped her hands.

"It's…al-right," he said.

Suddenly, the cardiac meter beeped.

Mimi was aroused, so was Yamato.

"Grandpa!" Yamato exclaimed.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Mimi called, now the tears flowed down her eyes, afraid that her grandpa would pass away.

"Wake up!" she said.

She shook him.

Yamato was about to go out and call the nurse when Mimi suddenly shrieked something.

"Okay, okay," she said in tears. "I'll marry Yamato-kun! I will!"

She wasn't aware of what she's saying.

All she knew was, she wanted her grandpa alive.

The nurse rushed inside the room, brushing against Yamato's shoulder.

* * *

The day after, Mimi and Yamato saw each other in a restaurant.

Mimi was awkward while Yamato sat there in front of her calmly.

"You were the one who agreed…remember?" Yamato broke the silence.

"You were right," she told him. "Grandpa has two years to live and yet when he asked me of only one thing, I refused to obey…still he's so kind to me."

Yamato stared at her.

"Princess, I also admit that what he's asking of us is very difficult to deal with," Yamato confessed. "But you have a boyfriend, I am seeing someone---this is so bad."

Mimi looked up.

"What if we just divorce as soon as Grandpa dies?" Mimi suggested.

Yamato thought for awhile then he shook his head.

"Then we'd disappoint our parents," he said. "I don't want them to think that we're hypocrites."

Mimi sighed.

"I guess I have to break up with Michael and get married," she joked.

Yamato gave her a weak grin.

"We have to sacrifice over that silly pact our grandparents made," he said.

"What if they never met? Would things be easier?" Mimi asked.

"No," Yamato replied.

"Why not?" Mimi asked.

Yamato laughed and pinched her cheek.

"Then we wouldn't meet each other, right?" he asked. "I can't get through my childhood years without a princess by my side."

Mimi smiled and leaned in to pinch his cheek too. Yamato's hand still pinching hers.

"And I can't live without a kitsune-chan," she said.

They paused, looked at each other and laughed.

They both removed their hands from each other's cheeks.

"We both look crazy!" Mimi said and laughed.

Yamato smiled at his 'princess'.

I hope they would always like this forever.

But it's hard to learn how to love somebody you grew up to be best friends with.

Very hard.

Their orders came.

Mimi ate her spaghetti while Yamato sipped his cup of tea.

"Good luck to us," Yamato said.

Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right," she said.

* * *

a/n : Nice, huh? Well the wedding and honeymoon scenes are on the next chapter. Review! Jaa ne! I truly believe that this piece I'm currently doing is a lot better than my first one…just my opinion. 


	3. A 'Friendly' Wedding

**Friendly Lovers**

_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and its characters. Bandai© owns them. This story is credited from 'My Little Bride'._

**Chapter Three : A 'Friendly' Wedding**

* * *

Mrs. Tachikawa looked at her daughter lovingly.

Her hair was beautifully done, adorned with small white roses.

She wasn't wearing her wedding dress though. She's still in her bathrobe, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Ma," she said. "I feel so defeated."

Mrs. Tachikawa gave her a weak but reassuring grin.

"I admit that this marriage of yours will never turn out right," she said. "A set-up marriage was never right, honey."

Mimi felt like sobbing but she doesn't want to make her mom feel even guiltier.

"Grandpa is very weak right now," Mimi said in verge of tears. "I want to make him happy."

Her mom rubbed her back as she tried to hold back her tears.

* * *

"Wow!" Taichi exclaimed.

"Nice!" Kyoushiro seconded him.

Yamato looked down. He was wearing a black groom suit.

He looked up to see his friends astonished.

"I can't believe that I'm doing this," he said.

Taichi, his best man, stood up and gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

"You'll be marrying your best friend anyway," Taichi said.

Yamato shut his eyes close and opened it again after pausing for a couple of seconds.

"It'd be hard to learn how to love her, damn it!" Yamato cursed.

Kyoushiro let out a sigh.

"Brace yourself, my friend," he said.

* * *

The Tachikawas and the Ishidas arrived inside the chapel.

All was set.

The ceremony is about to begin.

Miyako Inoue, the only one who knew about the wedding among Mimi's classmates, approached Mimi before she entered the chapel.

"Mi-chan," she said. 'I'll be watching you."

Mimi forced a grin.

"Miya-chan, promise me not to tell even a soul about this wedding," she said. "Please?"

Her best friend gave her a warm grin and hugged her.

"Good luck," she said and proceeded inside the chapel.

As the wedding theme danced through the chapel, Mimi marched gracefully with both her parents on her side.

On the other side of the chapel was Yamato, nervously waiting with Taichi beside him.

Grandpa tried his best to come. He was at the audience, attentively watching every scene that's occurring.

As soon as Mimi and her parents arrived at the other end, Mimi clutched on her groom's arm.

"Take care of her," Mr. Tachikawa said as he tapped Yamato's shoulder.

* * *

_Flight No. 135 bound to Okinawa, Japan, the plane will board in half-an-hour._

Upon hearing their flight being notified, Yamato and Mimi decided to board.

The wedding was finished.

All the jitters finally ended---but there will be more unexpected things to come.

"Take care," Grandpa reminded them.

"Hey, oniisan!" TK called. "Get a hold of yourselves when you get there, ne?"

Yamato gave him a smirk and ruffled his hair.

"Mimi, try to have fun, okay?" Mrs. Tachikawa said, rubbing her shoulder.

She gave her a warm smile.

Mr. Tachikawa leaned in to whisper to her daughter's ear.

"We're so sorry to set you up…it's just that---" but Mimi stopped her dad.

"It's all done," she whispered back. "Nothing we can do 'bout that."

As Yamato and Mimi was about to turn and board, Grandpa tried his best to call them.

"Yamato! Mimi!" he managed to call.

Both of them turned.

"Th-tha-nk…you," he said, attempting to make his voice clear.

Yamato gave him a smile and a small nod while Mimi gritted her teeth into a smile, trying to hold back some tears.

As the two of them finally turned to leave, Mimi's tears fell down.

It's nice that they made their grandpa happy---so nice that it brought her to tears.

* * *

Mimi stared at the ocean from the terrace of their room.

It was 5 in the afternoon.

The sun was setting, illuminating the ocean and the sky with some shades of purple and orange.

She was wearing a gray loose sweater and denim shorts.

Yamato was pulling the other mattress out of the large bed to make two separate beds.

He was wearing a white shirt and khaki board shorts.

As soon as the bed was set, Yamato joined her in the terrace.

"So you're Mimi Ishida now, huh?" he teased.

Mimi turned to his direction, her face wearing a grave look.

Yamato put his hands on her shoulders.

"So what did you do to your boyfriend?" he asked.

Mimi looked down.

"I said we needed to cool off," she said. "When he asked me why, I said it's because I'm currently pressured about my last year in College…and he agreed."

Yamato removed his hands from her shoulders.

"So what about the girl you're seeing?" Mimi asked.

"I…might not see her again," Yamato replied sadly.

Mimi sighed and slowly hugged him.

Yamato was taken aback.

"Will I ever learn to love you?" she asked.

Yamato fell silent.

He asked the same question to himself over and over again.

Would he able to love Mimi?

Would Mimi be able to love him also?

Yamato raised his hands to hug her back.

"In God's time, I suppose," he said, trying to sound positive.

Mimi pulled off from hugging him.

"If I come back to school next week, they would ask me why I left," Mimi said. "What should I say?"

"Family matters," he replied.

Then Mimi brushed her pink-hued hair up.

"What if I pass by Michael in school?" she asked.

Yamato watched as the sun eventually disappeared from the scene.

"That would be…awkward," Yamato said.

Mimi sighed.

"Mama said I should try having fun while I'm here," she said.

Yamato looked at her.

"Yeah, cheer up, Princess," he said. "I haven't seen much of the old you lately."

Mimi stifled a laugh.

"Then let's have fun tomorrow," Mimi said.

* * *

Yamato shivered as he stepped on the ocean shore.

He was wearing nothing but red surfing shorts and shades over his head.

Mimi was making sandcastles a few inches away from where Yamato was standing.

She was wearing a pink bikini and a short denim skirt.

Her hair swept into a ponytail.

"Hey!" Mimi called, looking up at Yamato. "Help me here!"

Yamato walked casually to her.

"You're not good in making sandcastles," he told her frankly.

Mimi's sandcastle is made up of a small mound of sand and a stray twig of a tree.

Mimi gave Yamato a pout. "You're so cocky, you know that?"

Yamato raised a brow to her and fixed the sandcastle for her.

"This is a sandcastle, Princess," he said sarcastically.

She glared at him playfully.

"You're the meanest kitsune-chan I've ever met!" she shot back.

(a/n : kitsune-chan is 'little fox'.)

* * *

Mimi watched as Yamato surfed.

She felt bored and yawned.

She lied on the sand, her arms wide.

Then suddenly, a shadow crept upon her sight.

"Let's eat," Yamato said.

Mimi sat up.

Yamato helped her up.

* * *

"You cook well," Yamato complemented.

Mimi was wearing a red apron holding a frying pan.

"That steak is called, 'Steak ala Mimi'," she said proudly as she put another steak on the plate in front of Yamato.

Instead of eating out, Mimi suggested that she would cook for lunch.

"I never imagined that you would be a future chef," Yamato told her. "What made you decide to love cooking?"

Mimi sat in front of her.

"Grandpa taught me how to," she said. "And since then, I was addicted to cooking and baking."

"Oh," Yamato said, taking his last bite.

Yamato grabbed his guitar as soon as he finished eating.

When Mimi was about to send the fork to her mouth, she saw him strumming the guitar.

"Play for me," she said, putting the fork down.

Yamato strummed the guitar and the tune of 'Don't Speak' (by No Doubt) was played.

Mimi smiled.

_You and me, we used to be together_

_Everyday, together _

_Always_

Mimi sang the first part of the song.

Yamato stopped strumming and laughed.

"That's why I hate you," Mimi said. "You're so mean."

Yamato continued to strum and now it was his turn to sing.

_I really feel_

_That I'm losing my best friend_

_I can't believe this could be_

_The end_

Mimi stopped him.

"Hold it right there!" she said.

"What?" Yamato asked, looking up.

"The song's so sad," she said.

"Okay, fine," Yamato said and put the guitar down.

* * *

Yamato and Mimi arrived at the Okinawa airport.

They're waiting for their flight to be notified.

"Yamato?" someone tapped Yamato's shoulder.

When Yamato turned, he saw the least person he ever expected to see.

* * *

a/n : How was it? Well, I'm currently enjoying this story. Ha ha, are you enjoying, people? Please review my friends! I'm open for criticisms too…hope to hear more from you people! **LilixTrixee**, I wouldn't put up lemon and lime scenes---this is a K+ rated fic...and uhm, **bubbles05**, thanx for the compliments. **cutielicious**, are you a Filipina? 


	4. Dealing With Love

**Friendly Lovers**

_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and its characters. Bandai© owns them. This story is credited from 'My Little Bride'._

**Chapter Four : Dealing With Love**

* * *

Yamato's jaws dropped.

Mimi stared up at Yamato.

"Yamato-kun," Mimi said as she shook Yamato.

The red-haired woman in front of them looked at Mimi warmly.

"Are…you Mimi Tachikawa?" she asked.

Mimi nodded.

She's Mimi Ishida now but what gives? She doesn't feel like it.

"S-sora," Yamato managed to say. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I visited my parents here in Okinawa," she said. "How about the two of you?'

Mimi looked at Yamato's dumbfounded face.

_Is this the girl he's seeing?_

Yamato was scared to answer.

Mimi noticed this and smiled at Sora.

"We were having a vacation," Mimi said. "Yes, we are…uh…spending the most of his stay here."

Yamato turned to Mimi.

Mimi winked at him.

"Oh, so Yamato," Sora turned to him. "When will you go back to America?"

"Ah…I might not be back sooner," he said. "Some matters to finish."

Sora nodded and gave them a smile.

"See you around in Tokyo," she said, turning to leave.

But before she could walk away, she turned back again.

"Yamato," she said, handing him a calling card. "Call me anytime soon."

Yamato received the card and bowed his head slightly.

* * *

On their plane seats, Yamato buried his head on his hands.

Mimi grabbed one of his hands gently and gripped it firmly.

"I did my best to cover you up, kitsune-chan," Mimi said.

Yamato returned her firm grip.

"Thanks for that, Princess," he said.

* * *

"Welcome the newlyweds!" Grandpa managed to cheer loudly as Yamato and Mimi entered the dining hall.

Both of their parents applauded, TK was there too.

As Yamato and Mimi sat together, Yamato was silent.

Now that Sora's in Japan, how can he hide his feelings from her? How can he hide this secret he's currently keeping? How can he-?

"Yamato-kun," Mimi called softly.

Yamato turned to her.

"Let's just show Grandpa that we're positive," she said. "Let's talk about your problem later, okay?"

Yamato nodded silently.

"So, Mimi," Mr. Ishida said. "How was Yamato?"

Mimi gave him a soft smile. "He took really good care of me, right, Yamato-kun?"

Yamato gave them a short nod.

TK leaned in. "Is the beach good?"

"It's very…nice," Yamato replied.

"G-good t-to he-ar ni-ce fe-ed-b-backs fr-om y-ou," Grandpa said.

Mrs. Tachikawa looked at Mimi.

Mimi glanced back at her mom.

She flashed her a happy grin.

Mrs. Tachikawa smiled back.

Yamato suddenly stood up.

Mimi looked up.

"I'm sorry but I'm full," he said and left.

Mimi looked at the people on the table.

She grinned at them and stood up.

"I'll…follow him," she said.

* * *

Yamato opened his car door when he heard Mimi call his name.

Mimi approached him.

"Kitsune-chan," she said. "Grandpa's worried."

Yamato sighed and closed his car door.

"I…" but Mimi held his other cheek.

"I will help you," she said.

"But it's not that," he said. "I want to stop my communication with her…because even if you offer some help, things wouldn't turn out right."

Mimi removed her hand from his face.

"But you love her…don't you?" she asked.

Yamato sighed and gave her a firm look.

His eyes answered her question.

Mimi looked up at the sky.

Then she looked at him.

"Let's just…get inside," Mimi said running out of any good words to assure her best friend.

As Mimi was about to get inside, Yamato grabbed her wrist.

"Let's go in together," he said.

Mimi gave him a weak grin.

Yamato slid his hand on hers and went inside.

* * *

"Nice condominium, huh?" Mrs. Ishida said, proudly showing it to the others.

The Ishidas have been canvassing for Yamato and Mimi's future nesting grounds during their honeymoon.

Mrs. Tachikawa looked around.

"Very…convenient," she said.

The men, Mr. Ishida and Mr. Tachikawa were at the bathroom.

They were checking the leakage and the electricity lines.

"It's really cute, auntie," Mimi said.

Mrs. Tachikawa pinched Mimi's arm lightly.

"Mom!" she exclaimed. "What on earth was that for?"

"You should call her 'mom' not auntie," she reminded.

Mimi grinned apologetically at Mrs. Ishida.

"I'm sorry…mom," she said.

Mrs. Ishida grinned, feeling very amused.

Yamato went inside the bedroom.

Mimi, Mrs. Tachikawa and Mrs. Ishida followed.

"One bed?" Yamato asked, looking at Mimi.

"Well, married couples do sleep in one bed," Mrs. Ishida said.

Yamato scratched his head and gave his mom a tired, childish look.

Mimi tried to stop herself from laughing, clearly amused at Yamato's look.

He looked like a little boy who's irritated of his mom.

"Why, Yamato Ishida, don't give me that look!" his mom scolded.

"But---"

"You two are legally married---there's nothing wrong with sleeping on the same bed!" Mrs. Ishida said.

Mrs. Tachikawa and Mimi looked at each other.

"Mom, are we really gonna sleep together?" she asked.

Mrs. Tachikawa felt unsure so she gave her a shrug instead.

Mr. Ishida appeared.

"The water and electricity connections are fine," he said. "They can move here tomorrow."

* * *

_11 : 03 PM_

The next day, everything was set.

The whole family helped in arranging the condominium room.

As soon as the furniture and appliances were properly put in their places, they left Yamato and Mimi.

Now, Yamato was watching TV on the sofa while Mimi was brushing her teeth.

He was watching a late-night drama or something.

Mimi peeked from the bathroom, a toothbrush on her mouth.

Yamato glanced at her.

"Done?" he asked.

She shook her head.

Mimi went back the bathroom to continue brushing.

As soon as she finished brushing her teeth and washing her face, she approached him.

She wore a purple spaghetti-strapped velvet blouse and pajama pants with bears all over it.

She was wearing her hair in a ponytail, her face plastered with a facemask.

Yamato looked up then suddenly jerked backwards.

"You scared me!" he said, holding his chest.

She frowned at him and rolled her eyes. "As if."

"Well?" he asked.

"Where do you wanna sleep?" she asked. "In the guest room or main room?" she asked.

Yamato stood up to check the guest room.

He turned to give Mimi a frown.

"Come here," he said.

As soon as Mimi approached him, she saw the guest room and frowned herself.

The guest room wasn't done!

It looked more like a storage room than a bedroom.

"I guess…mom did this on purpose," he said, shaking his head.

"Hm?" Mimi asked.

"She wants us to sleep _together_," he said.

Mimi gasped and then put her hands on her hips.

"Let's fix this room, quick!" Mimi suggested.

"It's late," Yamato said. "Let's just sleep together…okay? For one night only."

Mimi sighed and looked at him.

"Fine, whatever," she said and got herself ready for bed.

* * *

Mimi was already in their room.

Yamato looked at the card on his hands then at the phone.

_Should I call her?_

Yamato sighed and threw the calling card away.

She stood up from his seat and proceeded to the bedroom.

Yamato looked at the bed.

Mimi was sleeping on the right side of it, the comforter covered up to her shoulders.

Yamato slid on the left side of the bed and covered himself with the comforter too.

He turned on the other side.

"You wanna call her?" Mimi asked.

Yamato's head turned.

"Nani?"

"I said, you wanna call her?" she asked.

Yamato lied flat on the bed, his hands resting on his stomach.

"No," he said.

"Nah, you're lying," she mocked, her back on him.

"I said 'no', right? I don't wanna call her," Yamato said firmly.

Mimi turned to his side.

"So, what should you do now?" she asked.

"How about you?" Yamato returned the question.

"Well…" Mimi said. "I can avoid Michael…but will always love him."

Yamato smirked and stifled a laugh.

"That's exactly how I feel," he said.

It was now Mimi's turn to lie flat on her back.

"Marrying is so hard, ne?"

Yamato turned to his side and snatched the comforter leaving Mimi nothing to cover with.

"What's the big idea?" she said. "Give me some of the comforter!"

Yamato loved teasing Mimi. It was really nice to bond with her like this.

As Mimi snatched the comforter away from him, Yamato smiled and snatched it back.

This game went all over and over again.

* * *

a/n : Chapter Four done! Was it good, huh? I really love story plots including best friends who fall in love with each other that's why I enjoyed doing this story. Reviews are solely welcome…!

**JyouraKoumi** : It's so nice to see you here again...for your criticisms, thank you so much. It's Alternate Universe, an AU, that's why any twists could happen just like Mimi having grandparents.

**bubbles05 **: You were right, it's Sora.


	5. Some Quality Time

**Friendly Lovers**

_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and its characters. Bandai© owns them. This story is credited from 'My Little Bride'._

**Chapter Five : Some Quality Time**

* * *

Mimi opened her eyes. 

The first thing she saw was Yamato's sleeping face.

She smiled to herself.

He looked like a little boy.

She sat up and looked at the alarm clock.

It was 6:45 in the morning.

She got out of the sheets and proceeded to the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey," Yamato said, his hair, messed up. 

Mimi gave him a warm smile.

"Hi," she greeted.

She was wearing a blue apron and was holding a frying pan.

She's making pancakes.

Yamato sat on the dining table and buried his face on the table.

Mimi put some pancakes on the plate in front of Yamato.

"Are you still sleepy?" she asked.

Yamato looked up.

"You snatched the comforter away from me," he said.

Mimi won last night. Yamato felt tired arguing with her that's why he let her have it.

"If you don't have plans today, you can fix the guest room so you can sleep in peace," Mimi said as she placed the frying pan in the sink.

"You won't help me?" Yamato asked, frowning.

"I have classes, remember?" Mimi said.

She sat in front of Yamato and untied her apron. She put it aside on the chair beside her.

Yamato grabbed a couple of pancakes and put it on his plate.

He spread the first pancake with some butter.

"I guess Tai and Kyoushiro would help me," he said.

Mimi rested her chin on her hands.

"So who would sleep in the guest room?" Mimi asked.

"Me," Yamato volunteered, taking a bite on his pancake.

Mimi smiled and got up.

"I'll take a bath," she said. "I have classes."

* * *

Yamato stayed in the sofa, flipping channel after channel. 

Mimi got out of the bedroom dressed in a white knitted sweater with a pink collared shirt inside. She was also wearing pants.

Yamato turned his gaze from the TV to her.

"You look decent in there," he said.

She put her hands on her hips.

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

Yamato smiled playfully, shrugging and returning his focus on the TV.

She sat next to him.

"I won't be able to go to bars anymore," Mimi said as she looked at the TV.

"Why?" Yamato asked curiously.

"I'm married remember?" she said. "It's so improper to see a married woman bar-hopping."

"How about a married man?" Yamato asked, smirking.

She looked at him.

How will she ever love this kind of guy?

She has to deal with their 'new relationship' anyway.

Mimi looked at her watch.

"It's too early to leave," she muttered under her breath.

Yamato was still watching TV.

Mimi felt bored.

"Do you have plans after school?" Yamato asked.

"None," she replied casually.

"Well," Yamato said. "Wanna go to the movies?"

Mimi looked at him.

"Depends on what movie," she said.

"There are lots of movies to choose from," Yamato said, as he grabbed the newspaper lying beside him and gave it to Mimi.

Mimi scanned the movie list.

"This film's kinda interesting," Mimi said.

Yamato scooted near her and leaned in.

"The name's nice. 'Ocean Twelve'…it's an American film," he said.

"Okay, let's watch," Mimi said. "Let's meet at the mall by three."

Yamato grinned. "Okay."

Mimi stood up and grabbed her purse.

"I need to go now," she said.

"Okay," he said.

As Mimi was about to exit the condo, Yamato called her.

"Meems!" he called.

Mimi turned.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Don't I get to kiss you?" Yamato asked.

Mimi's jaws dropped.

"Stop fooling around," she said.

"I'm your husband now, don't I get to kiss you before you leave?" Yamato asked playfully, walking towards her.

As Yamato was getting near, she was stepping backwards.

When she ended up on the wall, Yamato cornered her.

"I don't like your joke, kitsune-chan," Mimi said, glaring.

Yamato put his other arm on the wall while the other one was left free.

He laughed.

Yamato leaned in.

They are now a couple of inches away from each other.

"Bye," he said and ended up kissing her cheek.

He removed his hand from the wall to let her go.

Mimi was furiously blushing.

"That was the meanest joke ever!" she said.

Yamato laughed at her sight and pinched both her cheeks.

"Sorry if you got offended," he apologized.

Mimi pouted but then ended up bursting in laughter.

"Bye, kitsune-chan," she said and left.

* * *

The gourmet professor was writing some lecture notes on the board. 

Mimi was taking down those notes to help her pass the practical exam.

Miyako was beside her while Michael was seated all the way at the back, staring at her.

"Mi-chan," Miyako whispered.

"Hm?" she responded, still taking down notes.

"Your ex-boyfriend's staring at you for quite some time now," she said in a whisper.

Mimi stopped writing.

She sighed before turning to look at him.

Michael gave her a weak grin.

Mimi gave him a slight bow.

"Well…how was the honeymoon?" Miyako asked excitedly.

She pinched her arm.

"Ow!" Miyako wailed.

The whole class looked at her even the teacher.

She grinned at them apologetically. "Sorry."

Mimi continued writing.

"What the hell was that for?" Miyako asked in a low voice.

"Don't ever mention that in school," she said.

"Why do you need to hide it anyway?" Miyako asked. "You're on the legal age."

"I know but…I'm not…prepared," Mimi said.

Miyako let out a sigh.

* * *

2:30 PM. 

The classes were dismissed.

"See you tomorrow," Mimi told Miyako as she left.

As she was about to stop a cab, Michael approached her.

"Mimi," he said.

Mimi gave him a smile.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna catch a flick? I hope you're free---"

"I have plans," she interrupted quickly. "Sorry."

She stopped a cab and got in.

As soon a she got in, she let out a relieved sigh and bit her lip.

"I still miss him."

Yamato waited outside the theater.

He was fiddling with his car keys while waiting.

When he tilted his head to another direction, he saw a familiar face.

"What a small world," he muttered under his breath.

Next to the theater was an Art Gallery.

_She_'s outside, waiting in line among the others.

He looked away and then saw a cab park in front of the theater.

"Hi there!" Mimi greeted as soon as she paid for her ride.

"I've been waiting for years," he exaggerated.

Mimi frowned childishly.

"As if," she said.

Then she noticed a familiar face.

"Guess who?" Mimi said.

Yamato was looking away.

"Stop staring at her, she might notice us," Yamato said. "Let's go in."

* * *

As soon as they bought their tickets, they bought some popcorn. 

"I paid for the ticket so you pay for the munchies," Yamato said.

"Fine," Mimi agreed.

"One large cheese popcorn and two sodas," she said.

The girl on the counter gave them their orders.

* * *

The movie was interesting. 

Yamato and Mimi hooked up with the story pretty quickly.

The popcorn was on the center.

Mimi was about to dig into some popcorn when she felt Yamato's hand. (a/n : sounds cliché, isn't it:-D)

Mimi quickly put her hand away.

"Sorry," she said.

Yamato looked at her.

"Remember when we're kids," Yamato said. "You always held on to my hand. You were afraid to get lost."

Mimi grinned at him.

"Wow, you still remembered," she said.

* * *

When the movie was finished, Yamato and Mimi got out of the theater. 

Yamato grabbed Mimi's hand.

Mimi didn't pull away but she asked him.

"Why are you holding my hand?" Mimi asked curiously.

"Coz you're my wife," he teased.

Mimi smiled at him.

She laced her fingers with his.

Yamato looked down at her.

"Now what was that for?" Yamato asked.

"You're my husband," she teased back.

"So…" Mimi said. "How did the guest room go?"

"Tai and Kyoushiro helped me put out some worthless things away from the room away," Yamato said.

"You can sleep there now," Mimi said.

"You really want me to?" he asked childishly.

"I hate sleeping next to you dummy," Mimi said.

"So do I," he said.

Suddenly, Mimi saw Michael on the ticket booth.

He would watch the movie alone.

Mimi stopped walking and stared at Michael.

Yamato looked at who Mimi was looking at.

"That's Michael huh?" Yamato asked.

Mimi nodded.

Yamato saw how sad her face was.

"I'm more handsome than him after all," he joked.

Mimi hit his head.

"Shut up, will ya?" Mimi said. "Let's just go before he sees us."

Both of them turned to the other direction hand-in-hand.'

* * *

a/n : How was that chapter so far? To all those reviewers who asked if I am a Filipina….well yeah. I'll end this in a **mimato **ending of course! I just believe that Sora is Mimi's toughest competition to Yamato so I put her in…well, I don't like **sorato** either…but some **taiora** will do…but in this story, there would be no **taiora** as much as I wanted to… 


	6. How To Keep A Secret

**Friendly Lovers**

_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and its characters. Bandai© owns them. This story is credited from 'My Little Bride'._

**Chapter Six : How To Keep A Secret**

* * *

Yamato made himself some coffee.

It was two in the morning and he woke up for no reason.

That's weird.

He finished his coffee and decided to walk around the living room.

Suddenly, he felt something on his feet.

He looked down and realized that he stepped on Sora's calling card---the one he threw away.

He picked it up and stared at it.

"You're part of my history now," he muttered under his breath and tore it into halves.

He slumped on the sofa and set the broken calling card away.

He closed his eyes for awhile.

---Flashback---

"_Yamato-kun!"_

_Yamato opened his eyes._

"_Why did you sleep here?" a little brunette asked._

_Yamato blinked._

"_I don't know," he replied._

_They were under an enormous tree._

_The little girl sat beside him._

"_I want a brother like you," the little girl said out of a sudden._

_Yamato stared at her._

"_Me too," he said. "I want a sister like you."_

_The girl smiled then frowned._

"_But kitsune-chan," the little girl said. "You're leaving for America."_

_Yamato smiled and hugged the little princess warmly._

_The little princess, who's wearing a pair of glasses, hugged back._

"_I'll be back," Yamato promised._

---End of Flashback---

"Yamato-kun!"

Yamato's eyes flew open.

Mimi was staring down at him.

"Why did you sleep here?" she asked.

Yamato smiled.

Just like before---only the little princess doesn't wear glasses anymore nor is she a brunette.

He sat up.

Mimi's already in her school clothes.

"What're you gonna do while I'm in school?" Mimi asked.

He yawned and stretched his arms.

"My friends prompted me to perform in this certain bar for a month," he said. "I even borrowed dad's car for this work."

Mimi smiled. "Good for you."

The phone rang.

"Moshi, Yamato speaking," Yamato answered.

"Yamato, the family will have dinner there tomorrow night," Mrs. Ishida said.

"Oh?" he asked. "What time?"

"By 7:30 PM," she replied. "We will cook our own share of food---prompt Mimi to cook as well."

As soon as the details have been set, Yamato hung up.

"Dinner?" Mimi asked.

"Uh-huh," Yamato said. "You decide what to cook, just drop by the grocery after school."

"I wil," Mimi said.

She grabbed her textbooks and leaned in to give Yamato a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm going!" she ran off.

Yamato smirked and held his cheek.

* * *

Mimi was listing some ingredients in a sheet of paper.

It was break time.

Miyako took her last bite on her cheese waffle.

She leaned in to check how far Mimi has written.

"Chicken curry and corn soup, huh?" she guessed.

Mimi nodded quietly.

Miyako looked up and she saw somebody behind Mimi.

"Dinner recipes?"

Mimi turned.

"Oh, hi Mike!" Miyako chirped.

Mimi didn't say anything.

She decided to give him a slight bow instead.

Michael sat beside Mimi.

Miyako gave Mimi a nervous look.

Mimi continued to write.

Michael watched her.

"Am I invited in this dinner?" Michael asked coolly.

Mimi just kept on writing.

"You-you see, it's like a reunion dinner," Miyako reasoned for Mimi's sake.

"But her family's reunion is usually every Christmas," he said.

Mimi looked up and shot Miyako a stern look.

Miyako bit her lip.

"So exactly, what is this dinner you're whipping up?" Michael asked.

The bell rang.

Mimi got up.

"We have classes, bye," Mimi said and walked away.

Miyako followed.

* * *

"Thank you!" Yamato exclaimed.

The crowd cheered.

Yamato bowed.

Taichi and Kyoushiro were there, flashing him broad grins.

It was 7 PM.

Yamato got down the stage to approach his friends when a stopped him.

"Hi!"

"Sora?"

"You were great!" she complimented him.

Yamato gave her a slight nod.

The world's really small.

"I'm currently bar-hopping right now," Sora said. "Hey, I waited for your call!"

Yamato sighed.

"Look, I have to go," he said and walked past her.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," she said.

Yamato stopped.

"Let's talk," she said.

* * *

Mimi finished buying some groceries.

"Mi-chan, look I'm---"

"Just don't do it again."

"Okay," Miyako said. "Uhm, I need to cook now! My sister will kill me."

"Okay," Mimi said as she watched her stop a cab.

When it was her time to catch a cab, no cab stopped by her.

Tonight's rush hour…Miyako was lucky to find a cab.

The rain started falling.

"Oh great," Mimi complained.

Then she remembered that Yamato borrowed his dad's car.

She dug unto her purse to find her cell phone.

"This is Yamato. I can't answer the phone right now," his voice mail answered. "Leave a message, 'kay?"

Mimi almost threw her phone away in frustration.

It's raining hard, she can't stop a cab and she has three grocery bags with her.

She tried calling again but it's no use.

What was happening to him?

* * *

Sora and Yamato talked inside Yamato's borrowed car.

It was not moving though, it was just parked.

Both of them turned their phones off.

"Are you avoiding me?" she asked.

"Yes," Yamato frankly said.

"But I thought you love me."

"I thought so too," Yamato said.

Sora bit her lip.

"Are you hiding something from me?" she asked.

Yamato paused.

He tried to evade the topic but he can't find any topic to start.

He turned to face her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

She opened the car door.

"It's all over," she said and left.

The car door slowly closed by itself.

Yamato sat there, staring off in space.

Suddenly, he remembered his cellphone and opened it.

Voice Messages : Mimi (6)

_Yamato-kun! Pick me up at he 24-Hour Shopping Mart!_

_Kitsune-chan, it's pouring rain and I can't stop a cab. Please?_

_Hey! Where are you! Pick me up, please?_

_Yamato-kun, hey…I'm getting cold here._

_Yamato! 24-Hour Shopping Mart…that's the place, please pick me up. No cabs are available._

_Are you going to let your wife get cold here! Come on, it's 24-Hour Shopping Mart! Come, please!_

Yamato was suddenly aroused.

He felt so guilty.

"Why did I turn my stupid phone off?" he asked himself and started the car.

* * *

Mimi sat there, waiting.

She's tired of catching a cab.

She was shivering.

People are coming in and out of the shopping mart.

She felt so alone there, shivering and sitting in one corner waiting for nothing.

A car stopped by the shopping mart.

Yamato ran out of the car and approached Mimi.

"Mimi, let's go," he said, carrying the grocery bags.

But Mimi still sat there.

"Why didn't you come earlier?" Mimi asked, looking down at the floor looking very serious.

Yamato stared at her.

"I was…talking to somebody---"

"Is that 'somebody' so important that you have to turn your phone off and leave me shivering here!" Mimi shot up.

Some people were looking.

"Let's talk this over inside the car," Yamato said quietly.

Mimi got in the car, her heart and mind infuriating.

* * *

a/n : Sorry to end this chapter like this…I wanted to feature their quarrel in the next chapter. The next chapter would be much interesting than this one---I promise you, people! So to my reviewers, don't get disappointed…I'll end this story in a **mimato**…dun worry! 


	7. Start Over

**Friendly Lovers**

_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and its characters. Bandai© owns them. This story is credited from 'My Little Bride'._

**Chapter Seven : Start Over**

* * *

As soon as the car parked, Mimi went out of Yamato's car quickly.

She walked in a fast pace as she ascends the condominium building.

Yamato quickly grabbed the grocery bags and followed her.

Mimi swiped the key card on the swipe machine attached to the doorknob of their condominium's door.

She opened it, went inside and slammed her bedroom shut.

Yamato put the grocery bags down on the dining table.

"Mimi!" Yamato called as he approached her bedroom door. "Look, I'm sorry!"

Mimi jumped on her bed and curled up in a ball.

"Leave me alone, damn it!" Mimi shouted.

Yamato knocked on her door vigorously.

"You don't understand!" Yamato shot back.

"I don't understand? You kept me waiting there!" Mimi said.

"You…You should've left if you're feeling frustrated," Yamato replied.

"I have trust that you would come for me," Mimi said.

Yamato fell silent.

He knocked again.

"I ended up things with Sora," Yamato said. "That's for our marriage's sake."

Mimi jumped out of her bed and swung the door open.

"Then you should've told me," Mimi said, slightly sobbing. "I looked like a moron waiting out there for you…I---" but something interrupted Mimi.

Yamato grabbed her face and kissed her in the lips.

Mimi was struggling out of his grip but she softened as soon as Yamato wrapped his arms around her.

She was slowly melting away, her eyes closing.

It took them a couple of seconds to pull away from each other.

Yamato stared down at her.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Mimi held her breath for awhile and then she returned to her room and slammed it shut again.

* * *

"Mimi," a knock could be heard.

Mimi sat up.

Her eyes puffy and her hair in total mess.

She stopped in front of her door and heaved a heavy sigh before opening the door.

Yamato appeared in front of her very eyes as soon as she opened the door.

They looked at each other.

"Sorry," Yamato said.

Mimi stared at him.

"Why did you kiss me?" Mimi asked straightly.

Yamato looked away, searching for an appropriate answer.

"To shut me up?" Mimi asked frankly, her hands on her hips.

"No," Yamato said softly, facing her again.

"Then why?"

Yamato gulped and looked firmly in her eyes.

Mimi just stood there, waiting for an answer to pop out of his mouth.

"Because…because…" Yamato trailed off.

"What?" Mimi asked impatiently.

"Because I wanted you to know that I cared for you more than a sister!" Yamato said in one breathing.

Mimi's lips were trembling---either she was about to cry or she was about to spit fiery words at him.

Yamato looked down.

"I knew this marriage thing is the worst thing that ever happened in my life," Yamato said.

She just looked at him. She knew he has something more to say.

"But I also knew," Yamato said. "That this would also start a new beginning for us."

Mimi ran her hand over her pink-hued hair.

Yamato took one step closer to her.

"If you forgive me now," he said. "This thing would never happen anymore."

Mimi looked up at him.

She brought herself up to plant a kiss on her lips.

Yamato froze on where he was standing.

Mimi fell silent.

Then she looked up smiling.

"I'm your wife, right?" she cracked up which made Yamato's lips to form a warm smile.

* * *

Miyako's jaws dropped.

"You kissed!" Miyako exclaimed.

Mimi stuffed a muffin on Miysko's widely opened mouth to shut her up.

"Is it delicious?" Mimi asked, giving her a sarcastic smile.

Miyako pulled the muffin out of her mouth and took a small bite.

"That's mean, you know that?" she asked.

"That's a bit of loud, you know that?" Mimi sarcastically shot back.

Miyako frowned at her.

"You're so sarcastic," she said.

Mimi smiled broadly.

"I love this day," Mimi remarked.

"You know, Mimi, I think you're falling in love with Ishida-kun," Miyako said.

Mimi quickly turned to face her.

"Am I?" she asked.

Suddenly the gourmet professor entered the room.

"Let's start this class," he said.

* * *

Yamato was about to enter his car when a familiar man approached him.

"Matt!"

Yamato turned as he heard his nickname.

It was a guy with long, blue hair running down his shoulders and a pair of reading glasses.

"Jyou!"

"Yep, it's me," he said.

"It's been years man!" Yamato said, giving him a high-five.

"Well, Taichi gave me your address," he said. "Heard you're married."

Yamato smiled at him.

"Yeah," he said.

"Well, I'm here to ask if you would like to compose some new songs for our recording artist's new breakthrough singer," Jyou asked.

Yamato's face beamed.

He likes to compose songs back when he was in high school through College. He guessed Jyou saw his potentials.

"Of course," he said. "I'd love to."

"I want you to compose three songs," he said. "It's due two months after, okay? You'll get a great deal of cash for doing this."

Yamato smirked at him.

"Money's not my priority," he said. "A chance to compose a few songs should enlighten me."

Jyou gave him a triumphant grin and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks."

* * *

The cab parked in front of Mimi and Yamato's condominium building.

She stepped out of the cab and paid for her ride.

She ascended the condominium.

As soon as she arrived in their condo room, she started putting the ingredients in place so she can start cooking.

She tied a red scarf over her ponytailed hair and tied the apron.

She heated the gas stove and smiled.

"It's cooking time," she said.

* * *

TK looked at himself in the mirror.

"Are you sure that I can bring my date along?" he asked his parents.

Mr. Ishida combed his hair up.

"That's the zillionth time that you've asked me," his father said.

"It'd be awkward to introduce her to mom," TK said.

"You pick her up while we drive off to your brother's home," Mr. Ishida said.

TK sighed and looked at himself one more time.

"I'm pretty sure you'll love her," TK said.

* * *

"That sure smells great," Yamato said as he crept in the kitchen.

He was wearing a white crisp polo shirt and faded baggy jeans while Mimi changed her school clothes into a beige off-shoulder blouse and a denim skirt that is one inch higher than her knees.

Mimi was setting the table up.

"You look great," she said, smiling.

"You look great yourself," Yamato complimented.

Mimi smiled and hugged him.

"It feels so lighter now that we've made up," she said, looking up at him.

Yamato laughed, pinching both her cheeks.

The doorbell rang.

Yamato opened the door.

"Hell-o th-there!" Grandpa greeted.

The Tachikawas and the Ishidas entered the condo room.

TK was picking his date up so he'll be kind of late.

Sitting down on their designated seats, all started eating.

Grandpa looked kinda worn out.

His face looked weary but he's still wearing a warm smile.

Mimi stared at his Grandpa.

Then he caught her eye.

"Ho-w w-was my li-ttle prin-cess do-ing, huh?" he asked her.

Mimi grinned.

"I'm fine," she said.

Mr. Ishida turned to Yamato.

"When will we be having some grandchildren?" he cracked up which made Yamato choke.

Mrs. Ishida nudged her husband's rib.

Mimi wiped her mouth with some napkin, as if she's very awkward to answer.

"D-don't wo-worry…I-I d-don't ex-pect s-some ch-child-ren a-ny so-oner," Grandpa assured them.

Yamato gave him a slight nod.

The door swung open.

"Are we late?" TK suddenly asked.

He was holding his date's hand.

"Hi Hikari," Yamato greeted.

Hikari sheepishly grinned at Yamato.

"So…she's your date huh?" Mimi teased.

TK frowned childishly, his face shy.

Hikari smiled.

"You're so beautiful Miss Mimi," Hikari complimented.

Mimi flashed her a warm grin.

"I know," she said and everybody laughed.

By tomorrow, everything will change.

This is the start of Yamato's career as a composer and Mimi's objectives to be a good wife.

Watch out world!

* * *

a/n : That was a happy chapter, wasn't it? Ha ha, well I was happy that I ended this chapter with happy thoughts. The chapter started out very seriously but you know, it ended well, didn't it? The next chapters would be fun! Watch out. 


	8. Confrontations

**Friendly Lovers**

_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and its characters. Bandai© owns them. This story is credited from 'My Little Bride'_. '_The featured song is 'Maybe'. It is a song sung by a Filipino singer._

**Chapter Eight : Confrontations**

* * *

Saturday morning.

Mimi sat up on bed looking as beautiful as ever.

She got off from bed and fixed her hair before proceeding to the kitchen.

When she got out of the bedroom, she noticed that Yamato slept on the living room. He was sleeping on a couple of scattered papers. Beside him was his acoustic guitar.

Last night, the whole family had dinner with them. As soon as the dinner was over, Yamato started doing something.

Mimi went to his room to get a blanket.

She covered it over his shoulders and proceeded to the kitchen to make some waffles.

* * *

Yamato peeked on the kitchen just to see the dining table already set.

Mimi was waiting for the last waffle to be done in the waffle-maker.

Yamato just stood there watching her.

Then Mimi turned.

"Good morning," she greeted warmly.

Yamato gave her a slight nod.

"So…what were you doing last night?" Mimi asked, taking a bite from her waffle.

Yamato fiddled with the fork.

"I was…doing what I love the most," he replied.

Mimi looked up.

Yamato looked at her.

"I was composing some songs," he said.

Mimi smiled and continued eating.

"Wanna eat out for lunch?" Yamato asked out of a sudden,

Mimi chewed her waffle and looked up.

"Why?" she asked.

Yamato shrugged.

Mimi let out a laugh.

"Okay then," she agreed.

* * *

The public might think that they're dating.

But the truth is, they're more than that level.

They are now married.

As best friends.

Who kissed.

Yamato parked the car in front of the restaurant.

"You go down and wait for me," Yamato said. "I'll look for a place to park."

Mimi got down and watched Yamato's car drive off.

She waited in front of the restaurant.

Suddenly, Michael appeared.

He was wearing a chef's uniform and he just got out of the restaurant.

"Waiting for somebody?" he asked.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm having my job training here for a month," Michael said. "You?"

"I'm…going to eat here," she said.

"Oh great," he aroused. "Who're you with? Miyako?"

Suddenly, Yamato came jogging towards her.

"Mimi, I already---" then Yamato paused upon seeing Michael.

Mimi gulped and gathered some guts to tell him the truth.

She inhaled deeply and held on Yamato's hand.

Yamato looked at her.

"He's my…" Mimi was looking frail as she tried to tell him.

"I'm her best friend," Yamato introduced.

Mimi stared at him in awe.

Her jaws dropped.

_It just can't be…did Yamato just--?_

Yamato returned her look with a reassuring smile.

But instead of seconding Yamato, she glared at him and turned to Michael.

"No, he's my husband," Mimi said firmly

Michael frowned and raised his brow.

"What the hell is happening?" Michael asked.

"She doesn't---" but Mimi stopped Yamato.

"I'm married, Michael," she said. "I broke up with you because I got married."

Michael's brows are slowly knitting.

"Did you know how hurt I was when we broke up?" Michael asked seriously.

"You don't understand," Mimi said.

Yamato tried to butt in and clear things but something's holding him back.

"What don't I understand?" Michael asked in a loud voice.

"I did this because I love my family," Mimi said who was about to cry. "I did this because it's my grandfather's will."

Michael looked at Yamato then at Mimi.

"Then you should've told me," Michael said.

He looked at Yamato again.

"But you know, Mimi," Michael said. "It looks like you already love this guy."

Yamato was surprised.

What does he know anyway?

Mimi was trying to find some words to protect herself when Yamato spoke up.

"Look, Mimi's sorry," he said then turned to Mimi. "Let's eat out in some other place."

He grabbed Mimi's wrist and led her back to his car.

* * *

As Yamato was canvassing for new restaurants, Mimi was silent.

Yamato chose to be quiet too then he stopped the car in a corner.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked

"Hm?" Mimi asked.

"I lied, didn't I?"

Mimi looked at him.

"It doesn't matter," Mimi said.

"I guess we should eat out next time," Yamato said.

Mimi sighed.

Then she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized and hugged Yamato who hugged her back in return.

* * *

TK knocked on the door.

The door swung open.

"Hey," Yamato greeted. "How's your song going?"

Yamato let him in first.

Mimi was inside her room watching TV so TK and Yamato talked in the dining room.

Yamato told him what happened.

Then he showed him the first stanza of the first out of three songs he needs to do.

_There I was_

_Waiting for a chance_

_Knowing that you'll understand the things I wanna say_

_Then my love gets stronger than before_

_I wanna see you more and more_

_But you close your door_

Then it stopped there.

TK looked up from the piece of paper.

"That was nice," he said. "Continue writing."

Yamato smiled.

"Mimi's depressed," Yamato said.

TK sighed.

"Cheer her up," he suggested.

"What do you do with Kari when she's sad?" Yamato asked.

"I buy her ice cream---her favorite," he said.

"I'll think of some better ways," Yamato said.

* * *

_Why don't you try_

_To open up your heart?_

_I won't take so much_

_Of your time…_

Those were the next words of his song.

He was thinking of two things : the song and cheering Mimi up.

Suddenly, Mimi's door opened.

"Hi," she greeted sheepishly.

Yamato gave her a slight nod.

She smiled and proceeded to the bathroom.

"Say Mimi," Yamato called.

Mimi turned.

"I…ah…" but he trailed off.

Mimi walked towards the bathroom, leaving Yamato troubled.

* * *

a/n : Did I leave you hanging again? I'm doing this in a hurry so please bare with me! I'll do better next time, okay? Promise! 


	9. Remember This Day

**Friendly Lovers**

_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and its characters. Bandai© owns them. This story is credited from 'My Little Bride'. I used 'Tell Me Where It Hurts' by MYMP. It's not mine either._

**Chapter Nine : Remember This Day**

* * *

Morning again.

Yamato slept on the sofa again.

The acoustic guitar laid on the floor, stray sheets of paper surround the living room's center table.

Mimi got out of her bedroom in pink pajamas.

Her hair neatly combed back in a ponytail.

She knelt beside the sofa and looked at Yamato.

"I just can't be a good wife to you," Mimi murmured.

She sighed and was about to get up and cook when she noticed the sheets of paper in disarray.

She picked them up and piled them neatly then she placed them back on the center table carefully.

But then something urged her to read the papers' contents.

_Why is that sad look in your eyes_

_Why are you crying?_

_Tell me why, tell me why, tell me why you're feeling this way_

_I hate to see you so down, oh baby_

She paused when she noticed Yamato's head moving slightly.

She quickly returned the papers back in the center table and silently tiptoed to the kitchen.

* * *

"Lemme see those songs of yours!" Tai exclaimed, his hands trying to snatch the papers from Yamato's hands.

Yamato tried to shove the papers away from him.

"Don't keep us waiting," Kyoushiro commented.

Taichi stopped snatching the papers.

"Okay then," Yamato said. "Just help me settle things with Mimi."

"You fought?" Tai asked.

"No…she's sad about something," Yamato said.

"We won't ask about it," Kyoushiro said. "So what do you want us to do?"

"How do you cheer up a girl?" Yamato asked.

Taichi sighed and rested his chin on his fist.

"I buy my ex-girlfriends some flowers and chocolates," he said.

"Doesn't Mimi like sweets and flowers?" Kyoushiro asked.

"It's too cliché you know," Yamato said.

Taichi smirked at him.

"So what do you have in mind?" he asked. "Sing her those songs of yours?"

Kyoushiro suddenly hit his back.

"Ow!" Taichi wailed. "What was that for!"

"Nice suggestion!" Kyoushiro praised.

Yamato sighed.

* * *

Mimi walked along the corridor, her head bowed down.

Miyako walked alongside her.

"Mi-chan---"

"Please," she stopped Miyako. "Not now."

Miyako fell silent.

"I don't know what's happening to you but you know, you should at least tell me," Miyako said as she walked nonchalantly.

When she turned, she found that Mimi has just stopped walking and that they are a few inches away from each other.

"Mimi!" she called.

"Excuse me," Michael excused himself as he made his way past Miyako and approached Mimi.

Mimi froze on where she was standing.

"You wasted our relationship," Michael said sternly.

Mimi's head is still bowed down.

"You shouldn't have lied to me," Michael said in a harsh tone. "Now you're the one who's crying?"

Mimi looked up silently.

"I did this for my family," she replied weakly.

"I know!" Michael exclaimed. "But why did you lie to me!"

Some people were watching them.

Miyako approached Mimi and Michael.

"Michael, please---"

"Can you do something about it if I told you about it!" Mimi shot back.

Michael fell silent.

Mimi ran away.

The fall of her dignity is slowly happening.

* * *

Miyako entered the comfort room for women.

She noticed a single bathroom stall closed.

"Mi-chan," she called. "Are you there?"

Mimi slid the bathroom stall's door open.

She hugged Miyako.

"How did Michael know?" Miyako asked softly.

"Yamato and I saw him in a restaurant and then…and then," Mimi sobbed once more.

Miyako rubbed her back.

"It's okay," she consoled her. "Let's talk this over some other time."

* * *

Mimi tried to open the condominium's door expecting that Yamato already got in which means she doesn't need to swipe the door keycard anymore.

But when she realized it was locked, she wondered why Yamato wasn't home yet.

It was already 7 in the evening.

She swiped the door keycard and opened the unlocked door.

She got in to find the condominium empty and dark.

When she was about to switch the lights on, a small light from a candle appeared.

A strum of the guitar could be heard.

_Why is that sad look in your eyes?_

_Why are you crying?_

_Tell me why, tell me why, tell me why you're feeling this way_

_I hate to see you so down, oh baby_

_Isn't your heart_

_Ooh, that's breaking down in pieces_

_Making you cry, making you feel blue?_

_Is there anything that I can do?_

Mimi walked closer to the candle's light and decided not to turn the lights on.

Two candles lit up illuminating Yamato and Taichi.

Taichi grinned at Mimi.

"I came to light the candles," he said.

He got up.

"Bye," he bid her goodbye and got out.

_Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby?_

_And I'll do my best to make it better_

_Yeah, I'll do my best to make_

_The tears all go away_

_Just tell me where it hurts now, tell me_

_And I'll love you with a love so tender_

_Oh and if you let me stay, I will love all the hurt away…_

Yamato put the guitar aside and went near Mimi.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't have flowers, chocolate or anything to give."

Mimi looked up at him.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Coz I don't want you to get hurt," he said.

He cupped her face.

"You're my wife," he said.

Mimi's eyes closed, a tear spilled from her eye.

"I'm sorry for being a bad wife," she said as soon as her eyes flew open.

"Why are you saying this?" Yamato asked. "You weren't a bad wife."

Mimi hugged him.

"We didn't want to be a married couple, did we?" she asked. "Just considering the thought makes me blue."

Yamato hugged back.

"How funny," he said. "I married my best friend."

"Friendly lovers, huh?" Mimi said, looking up at him.

"I guess," Yamato grinned.

Mimi leaned closer to give him a quick peck on his lips.

"Will that kiss make us romantic lovers now?" she teased.

Yamato grinned and caressed her face.

"We have lots of days to come," he said.

Mimi sighed.

"I know," Mimi said and hugged him again.

* * *

a/n : Did I make you wait? Well you know, I've been busy these days. Will you give me suggestions for the ending? Hehehe, I'm clueless about this story's ending for the past few days…it seems that there are lots of endings but can't seem to satisfy me…please suggest…R&R! 


	10. A Big Turning Point

Friendly Lovers

_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and its characters. Bandai© owns them. This story is credited from 'My Little Bride'. (Warning : Involves mushy scenes!)_

**Chapter 10 : A Big Turning Point**

They're finally in love.

Well not really but it's very evident, isn't it?

No matter how many times they tell themselves that they're plainly 'best friends who got married due to complications', there's no turning back.

"It's Saturday," Mimi said.

Yamato looked up.

He was busy doing his last song.

"And…?" Yamato asked.

"Well…Miyako asked if I could go to the club tonight," Mimi said while wiping her wet hands. She's washing the morning dishes.

Yamato smirked at her.

"It seems like yesterday when you told me that you wouldn't go clubbing anymore because you said 'a married woman going to clubs is a bad image'," Yamato reminded her.

Mimi opened her mouth to argue with him but no words came out. She closed her mouth, pursed her lips and glared at him.

"I'm still young…and only a few people know that I'm married," she said.

Yamato laughed.

"Hey, I was just teasing you," he said. "Grandpa wants to see us tomorrow so come home early."

Mimi smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

"Seriously," Taichi said. "You agreed?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Kyoushiro defended Yamato. "Besides Meems hasn't been enjoying these past few weeks."

Yamato patted Kyoushiro's back.

"Thanks for the back-up," he thanked him.

Taichi shook his head.

"Mimi is attractive, Matt," he told him, calling him by his nickname. "That's why any possible _thing _could happen."

"Mimi's not a flirt, Tai," he defended Mimi.

"Okay fine, you win," Tai said. "How's the last song going?"

"It's still pending with suggestions," Yamato said. "How about you two? What are you busy with?"

"My dad's been training me bout managing the business and stuff," Taichi groaned. "Well, I'm doing my best to enjoy it."

Kyoushiro groaned too.

"I've been fixing computers," he said. "Special offers, you know."

"And it's so wonderful that we get to meet up amidst our busy schedules," Taichi said.

The three of them laughed and cheered.

* * *

The disco bar was very colorful and lively.

Everybody's dancing.

Some people are helping themselves with vodkas and scotches.

Mimi sat on the bartender's counter, drinking light vodka.

"It's been a while since I went to a club," Mimi said, smiling.

"I thought you're still sad about the fact that Michael almost embarrassed you in front of a crowd," Miyako said.

Mimi forced a weak grin.

"I am finally glad," she said. "I realized that breaking up with him was something that is not worth regretting for."

Miyako smiled at her.

"Nice one," she said.

Suddenly, someone tapped her.

"You're Mimi, right?" a red-haired woman asked.

"Yeah," she said, staring at the woman.

It was dim that's why she can't see her very clearly.

"You're Matt's wife?" the girl asked.

Suddenly, she realized who it was.

"Miss Sora?" she asked.

"I happen to pass by this place…didn't know you were here," Sora informed her.

Sora's supposed to be back in New York…why is she here?

"I got back from America," she said. "Because I was troubled about Matt's behavior…only to find out he married somebody else."

"Hey woman, where did you get that news?" Miyako jumped in.

"I visited his parents yesterday and introduced myself as a friend of his," she said. "And then they said he was already married…this is so pathetic…how can he do this to me?"

"Yamato-kun didn't want this thing to happen," Mimi defended her husband. "Our engagement's a set-up."

"Oh then, if that's the case, you can divorce, can't you?" Sora said.

Mimi suddenly paused.

"Mimi, let's go in another club," Miyako said, pulling her best friend.

Sora stood there, watching them go.

She will definitely make things worse.

* * *

It was 11:00 PM.

Yamato was already worrying.

"I told her to come home early," he muttered under his breath.

He called her.

After a couple of rings, someone answered.

"Yamato-kun, this is Miyako," Miyako said. "Do you know the bar called 'Rejuvenation'? It's near Tokyo Tower."

Yamato was getting confused.

"Yeah, I know the place," he said. "Why?"

"Mimi's drunk," she informed him.

* * *

As soon as he parked his car, Yamato immediately got out of his car and entered the bar.

Miyako and Mimi are sitting on the bartender's counter.

Mimi's head is resting on the counter while Miyako is sitting there, scratching her head frantically.

Yamato approached them.

"What happened?"

Mimi was groaning and murmuring.

"We went in the bar a few blocks away from here, then we saw a girl named Sora then she confronted Mimi then we wind up here to avoid her then Mimi was crying then she got drunk---" then Miyako stopped talking when Yamato started carrying Mimi.

"Mimi and I will talk about this thing tomorrow," he said.

"I'll go home," she said and both of them exited the club.

* * *

Yamato parked the car.

He carried Mimi on his back and entered the condominium.

As soon as he reached their condominium door, he swiped the door's keycard and got in.

He placed Mimi on her bed.

As he was fixing her bed for her, Mimi pulled his arm off-guard.

He almost fell on top of her.

His face is now two inches away from her face.

He could smell liquor on her breath.

"I will never let you go," she murmured, her eyes closed.

Yamato was looking at her face perplexedly.

"I will never give you up…" she murmured again.

She opened her eyes and gave him a silly grin. She absently put her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face to hers.

She gave him a soft kiss.

Then she pulled away.

"I like you, Yamato…" she murmured, her slightly bloodshot eyes staring at him.

Yamato was about to raise his head away from her but Mimi's hands, which are still on his cheeks, stopped him.

"Don't you like me too?" the liquor on her breath spice things up.

Yamato sighed and leaned in to plant a kiss on her forehead.

Then he kissed her nose.

Then her lips.

He kissed her lips for quite a long time.

Mimi kissed back.

Yamato pulled off.

"Maybe I'm finally learning to love you," he murmured.

He kissed her again.

And the night went on.

* * *

Mimi's eyes shot open.

"Where am I?" she asked loudly upon seeing her bedroom's ceiling.

She sat up.

"The hell…" she cursed upon seeing herself naked.

She turned and saw Yamato lying next to her, naked too.

She blushed and pursed her lips.

She slumped back on bed.

"This is so not happening…" she said loudly.

Yamato stirred in his sleep.

Mimi smirked and then laughed.

"Oh. My. Gosh.," she said unbelievably.

But when she remembered about her confrontation with Sora last night, she slowly frowned and looked down.

Things are finally getting complicated.

* * *

a/n : Ahem…that was one nice chapter, wasn't it? I was really motivated to do this chapter after seeing your reviews. Thankyouverymuch ! R&R, and thank you pipz! 


	11. Questions To Answer

**Friendly Lovers**

_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and its characters. Bandai© owns them. This story is credited from 'My Little Bride'._

**Chapter Eleven : Questions To Answer**

Yamato's eyes flew open.

He found himself naked on Mimi's bed.

He brushed his hair up.

"Where's Mimi?" he wondered out loud.

He dressed up and got out of the bedroom.

He could hear cooking noises in the kitchen.

He walked silently to the kitchen and peeked at what Mimi was doing.

Mimi suddenly turned.

Yamato gulped.

"Hey…" Mimi greeted awkwardly.

* * *

Mimi placed a cup of coffee in front of Yamato.

"So…uh…" Mimi spoke, sitting in front of him.

Yamato sighed.

"Last night, you were drunk," he said.

Mimi looked up.

"I was?" Mimi asked. "That's why my head aches the moment I got up."

"Hangover, I suppose," Yamato said.

There was a moment of silence.

Mimi sipped her own cup of coffee.

"I-" both of them spoke.

"You go first," Yamato said.

"No, you go first," Mimi refused.

"Miyako told me you saw Sora last night," Yamato said, sipping his coffee.

Mimi pulled a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

She bit her lip and stirred the coffee.

"Yeah," she responded.

"What did she do?" Yamato asked.

"She talked to me," she said.

"About?" he asked.

Mimi stared down at her coffee.

"She already knows about our marriage," Mimi replied. "Your parents informed her."

"My parents? She asked them?" Yamato asked.

Mimi sighed.

"I guess…" she said.

Then both of them fell silent.

Yamato took the last sip out of his coffee.

"Mimi," he called her softly.

Mimi looked up. "Hm?"

"Last night," Yamato said. "You told me you liked me."

Mimi suddenly felt her blood rushing.

She slowly felt like blushing.

"I-I did?" she asked, getting up to put her empty cup of coffee and saucer in the sink.

Yamato tapped his fingers on the table, his head resting on his other hand.

"At first…I didn't want to believe what you said," Yamato confessed. "Because you were drunk."

Mimi's back was on him.

She was pretending to wash her hands on the sink.

She wiped her hands afterwards.

Then she turned to face him.

"We can't do anything about what happened last time, can we?" Mimi asked.

Yamato looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean," she said as she returned to her seat. "It 'happened' right?"

Yamato sighed.

"It did…" he trailed off.

"What if I tell you that…" Mimi said, silently gathering up some courage to tell him something. "That…."

Yamato just watched her as she tried to tell him something.

"That what I said last night was true?" Mimi asked.

Yamato looked away.

"'What if'? You mean if ever it happens or what you said last night was true?" Yamato asked, as if he was clearing something.

Mimi sighed. She massaged her temples for her head was aching again.

"What?" Yamato asked.

Mimi looked straight at him.

"Yes, I like you, happy?" she said quickly, giving him an impatient look.

She looked away and frowned disapprovingly.

Why is Yamato so clueless?

Yamato smirked and motioned a laugh.

"Then I'll tell you how I really feel," he replied.

Mimi slowly tilted her head to look at him.

"What do you feel about…me?" Mimi asked awkwardly.

Yamato got up, put his cup and saucer in the sink and then turned to face her.

"When I get drunk, maybe," he said, winking at her.

* * *

Taichi fiddled with his car keys as he waited outside the computer shop for Kyoushiro.

Suddenly, a girl approached her.

"Excuse me, are you Taichi Yagami?" the girl asked.

Taichi grinned courteously. "Yep, why?"

The girl wore a pair of denim pedal pants, a red fitted blouse and a pair of strapped heels.

"Hi, I'm Sora," she introduced herself to him, smiling warmly.

"Sora…Takenouchi? You mean, you're Matt's ex-girlfriend?" Taichi asked in surprise.

"Yes," she responded politely.

Taichi stopped fiddling with his keys.

"How did you know me?" he asked.

Hikari appeared with TK. She was with shopping bags.

TK looked nervous but Hikari looked cheerful.

"Oniisan!" Kari greeted.

Taichi looked at TK.

TK looked at Tai.

He was silently telling him that something's not good.

"Oh so, you asked TK," Taichi said.

"Oniisan, she offered to shop for clothes so here!" Hikari cheerfully said, holding her shopping bags up.

"Thanks for treating my sis," Taichi said.

"Would you like to go to dinner some time?" Sora asked. "We have a lot to talk about."

Suddenly, Kyoushiro appeared.

"Kari, TK---and….?" Kyoushiro asked, looking at Tai then TK.

"He's Yamato-kun's ex-girlfriend," Kari said. "She's very kind."

"Oh…you're Sora, aren't you?" Kyoushiro asked, not sure of her answer.

"Yeah," she said.

"Sora-san, she's Kyoushiro Izumi," TK introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Sora said as she shook hands with him.

"So…Tai, would you like to go dinner with me tomorrow night?" Sora asked.

Taichi looked at TK.

TK shrugged.

"I guess," Tai answered.

* * *

Mimi and Yamato drove to their Grandpa's house.

When they arrived in the Tachikawa Residence, Yamato parked the car.

Mimi was wearing a white halter dress while Yamato was wearing a blue button-down polo and neat denim pants.

They got in.

* * *

"How are you two?" MR. Tachikawa asked.

Mimi continued eating while Yamato drank some water.

"H-hope y-you're d-doing fine," Grandpa said, still struggling.

Mimi smiled at him.

"Of course, we are, Grandpa," she said.

Seeing her Grandpa made her feel bad.

Knowing that he has only two years to live makes her feel sick.

"Mimi, how are you treating Yamato?" Mrs. Tachikawa asked.

"Well, Mimi's a good wife," Yamato said, grinning reassuringly at his mother-in-law.

"Did something happen already?" Mr. Tachikawa asked in a joke.

Mimi and Yamato quickly looked at each other.

"Oh, uh…well---"

"Papa, stop joking like that!" Mrs. Tachikawa nudged.

Grandpa laughed weakly.

Mimi smiled to herself.

Grandpa is doing well…that's what makes her feel at ease.

* * *

"You know, Tai," TK said, feeling troubled. "Sora's probably up to something."

The three of them were in a café.

"Did you inform your brother that Sora came back?" Kyoushiro asked.

"No," TK replied.

"Oh god," Taichi groaned.

"She asked you out for dinner?" TK asked.

"She said we have lots to talk about," he said.

"About Yamato obviously," Kyoushiro said.

"She looked pretty kind to me," Tai said.

TK sighed.

"You'll never know," TK said.

* * *

a/n : How was this chapter? I was really fascinated about the fact that people liked this fic. I really believe that it is better than my other fic. You'll be expecting more scenes involving Tai and Sora. I'm planning to experiment a bit about Sora's character. And there will be a possibility that Mimi will end up having a baby…I'm planning to end this in chapter 16 or 17…whatcha think? 


	12. Jumping To Conclusions

****

Friendly Lovers

_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and its characters. Bandai© owns them. This story is credited from 'My Little Bride'._

**Chapter Twelve : Jumping To Conclusions**

* * *

Yamato's cellphone rang.

"Moshi, this is Yamato," Yamato answered.

"Matt," Taichi spoke. "Let's talk in the coffee shop near Tokyo Tower."

"Why?" Yamato asked curiously.

"Whatever, let's just meet," he said and hung up.

Mimi put on a clip and flipped her hair.

Another school day to face.

"Yamato-kun, who was that?" Mimi asked, checking her reflection in the mirror.

"It's Tai, he wants us to meet in some place," Yamato said.

Mimi looked at him.

"Early in the morning?" she asked.

"Maybe it's urgent," Yamato said, stretching both his arms.

Mimi applied some blush on her cheeks.

Yamato picked his guitar up and strummed a few tunes.

"How're your songs going?" Mimi asked, leaning to the mirror closely.

"One last song to go," he said, putting his guitar down.

Yamato watched Mimi apply make-up on her face.

Yamato cringed and shook his head.

Mimi seemed to notice his reaction and frowned at him.

"Why are you cringing?" she asked.

"Girls, girls, girls," Yamato said. "Guys like simple girls."

Mimi rolled her eyes.

"I don't demand that you like me back," she said. "And besides, who would like a guy like you?"

Yamato burst out in laughter.

"You!" Yamato said.

Mimi blushed furiously.

"I was drunk!" Mimi defended.

"But you admitted it yesterday, Princess," Yamato mocked.

Mimi grabbed the throw pillow nearest to her and threw it to him.

Yamato caught the pillow. "You're such a good kisser!"

Mimi grabbed another throw pillow and threw it to him.

"I'm leaving!" Mimi stormed off.

Yamato ran after the door.

He blocked the doorway.

Mimi glared at him and tried to walk past him.

"Get out of my way, you little fox," she said.

Yamato kissed her cheek and went out of her way.

"Take care!" he said.

Mimi's eyes narrowed and her teeth gritted.

"Be thankful I liked you," Mimi said and exited the door.

* * *

Yamato searched for Tai inside the coffee shop.

Tai raised his hand to catch Matt's attention.

Matt grinned at him and sat in front of him.

"Hey," he greeted. "What seems to be the problem?"

The waiter came.

"Anything sir?" he asked.

"Iced Coffee," Yamato said.

"Coffee with cream, no sugar, please," Tai ordered.

As soon as the waiter went away, Taichi pursed his lips.

"Do you already know about Sora?" Tai asked.

"That she's here in Japan?" Yamato asked.

Taichi seemed to be surprised.

"You knew?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," Yamato said casually.

"Aren't you…threatened?" Taichi asked.

Yamato laughed.

"Threatened? She can't put an end in our marriage," Yamato said.

Then Taichi came to realize something about Yamato's mood.

"So…you're taking the marriage seriously, huh?" Tai said.

"Actually," Yamato sighed. "I think I'm falling for Mimi."

It was now Tai's turn to laugh.

"For real?" he asked.

Yamato nodded.

"In fact, something has happened already," Yamato informed Tai.

Tai leaned closer.

"So what do you think of it?" he asked in a low voice.

Yamato smirked.

"I don't kiss and tell, Tai," he told him.

Tai frowned.

"I thought we're best friends," Tai said.

Yamato laughed.

"It was relieving…at least, we're not just best friends anymore," Yamato said.

Taichi leaned back on his chair.

"Your ex-girlfriend wants to dine with me tonight," Tai said.

"Really?" Yamato asked.

"I think she would ask me about things…things about your marriage," Tai said.

Yamato smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Then tell her," he said.

Taichi shook his head.

"You're confident about it?" he asked.

Yamato raised his brow.

"What's there to be scared for?" Yamato asked.

* * *

"SHUT UP!" Miyako exclaimed in disbelief.

Mimi kicked Miyako's leg below the table.

"Will you lower your voice?" Mimi warned.

Miyako put both her hands over her mouth.

"This is a secret, okay?" Mimi asked.

Suddenly, the university's head teacher was approaching them.

"Ms. Tachikawa, the principal wants to have a word with you," she said.

Mimi looked at Miyako questioningly.

"Alright, Miyako wait for me, okay?" Mimi told her.

"Sure thing," she said.

* * *

Mimi walked inside the principal's office silently.

"Good day," the principal greeted.

Mimi sat in front of him.

"Your parents have informed me about this _thing_," he said. "Well, I suppose you could admit the fact right in front of me that you're not single anymore."

Mimi gulped hard.

"Y-yes, sir," she admitted.

"You're in legal age," he said. "And we all know that set-up marriages aren't new in the Japanese culture."

Mimi listened silently.

"I just don't want this news to spread all over the university or even out the university," the principal favored.

"Yes, sir," Mimi agreed.

The principal leaned back on his seat.

"Study hard," he told her. "You're dismissed."

Mimi got up from her seat, bowed and got out.

* * *

Sora wore a green tubedress as she waited in the table for Taichi.

Taichi appeared at the restaurant's door.

Sora grinned at him.

Taichi bowed his head slightly and approached her.

"Hi," he greeted.

* * *

Yamato opened the condominium's door.

He found Mimi eating carrot sticks.

"Have you turned into a rabbit or something?" he asked as he placed a brown envelope over the center table.

Mimi offered the bowl of carrot sticks to him.

"You want?" he asked.

Yamato stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"I don't like vegetables," he said.

Mimi withdrew the bowl and placed it back on the table.

Yamato took off his shirt and slumped back at the sofa.

Mimi rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Put on something," she told him.

Yamato looked at Mimi.

"As if you haven't seen me shirtless before," Yamato mocked as he reached for the remote.

Mimi turned to him.

"I don't remember anything…I was drunk remember?" Mimi said.

"It still happened," Yamato teased, turning the TV on.

Mimi took a bite of her carrot stick.

Yamato then looked at her again.

"Was it your first time?" he asked playfully.

Mimi threw him a carrot stick.

Yamato caught the carrot stick.

"Yuck," he said but he still ate it.

Mimi shook her head.

"Answer my question," Yamato said.

Mimi stood up and put the empty bowl into the sink.

She walked past him.

Before she could open her bedroom door, Yamato called her name.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"Answer my question," he said. "If you don't then I'll believe that you're a virgin."

Mimi put her hands on her hips.

"Yes it was, so?" Mimi answered.

Yamato smirked and laughed.

Mimi glared at him for a second then her face lit up.

"Well, I believe any girl who sleeps with you suffered with your loud snores and constant drooling when you sleep," she mocked.

Yamato's eyes narrowed.

"What!" he asked in outrage.

"The first time we slept in the same bed (when the guest room wasn't done), I was pissed with your snores," Mimi said casually. "And the last time, when that _something_ happened, I found you drooling."

Yamato was blushing slightly and threw her a pillow.

Mimi evaded the pillow.

She stuck her tongue out to him.

"Who's blushing now?" she teased and got inside her bedroom.

* * *

Taichi and Sora ate in silence.

"Taichi," Sora said. "How long have you known Matt?"

Taichi looked up from his food.

"Since we're eight," he replied.

"Oh," she said. "How…was his marriage with Miss Mimi?"

_I knew it_.

"Uh…Yamato's really happy with Meems," Taichi said casually.

"He is?" Sora asked.

Taichi drank some water.

"Yeah," he replied.

That response from Taichi left her silent.

She doesn't' need to ask some more questions.

It was enough to answer her questions.

"Well…how…about you?" she asked, trying to cover herself up. "Are you dating somebody?"

Taichi grinned at her.

"Well, no…I'm busy taking up some business lessons from my dad," Taichi informed.

Sora grinned back.

"Oh really? What business?" she asked, feeling some urge of interest talking with Tai.

"Sport gears," he replied.

"Wow, really?" Sora said. "My parents are managing a fashion store."

"That explains your great sense regarding fashion," Tai praised.

Sora stared down at the food.

"So…I heard from TK that Yamato's writing songs," she said.

"Yeah," Taichi said.

Then Sora felt sad.

"I guess he's getting inspiration from his wife," she said.

"Oh yeah, Yamato's basing his songs about what he feels about Mimi," Taichi said.

Sora sighed.

"I wish he does well in his career," Sora said.

Taichi noticed her somber look.

"Don't frown," Tai said. "A beautiful face like that doesn't look good with a frown."

Sora grinned.

* * *

A week after Sora and Tai's dinner, they seem to hang out more often.

Kyoushiro was sensing something fishy about it but tends to keep quiet about his thought.

As Mimi was cooking breakfast the next day, Yamato walked to the ref to get some banana.

"Yamato-kun," Mimi called.

"Uh-huh?" Yamato asked as he peeled the banana.

"Can you cook?" she asked.

"Depends," he said. "Why?"

"Will you continue this?" she asked.

"Hotdogs? Sure," he said and walked over.

Mimi untied her apron and walked to the sofa.

She curled up in the sofa.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"I feel sick," she said.

"Go to your room," he said. "I'll check up on you after I cook."

"Okay," she said and got in her room.

Mimi's cellphone rang.

"Answer it for me," Mimi said and closed her bedroom door.

Yamato answered the call.

"Moshi? Mimi can't answer the phone right now, this is Yamato."

"Tell her I called," and then the caller hung up.

Yamato checked the call register and found out Michael just called Mimi.

Why?

* * *

a/n : I really believe that this chapter was hilarious! I was really motivated while writing this! Well, please review! I'll be updating in Friday…and keep thos suggestions coming, I really need those! 


	13. What?

**Friendly Lovers**

_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and its characters. Bandai© owns them. This story is credited from 'My Little Bride'._

**Chapter Thirteen : What?**

* * *

Yamato got inside Mimi's room.

He sat on her bedside.

Mimi curled up on her bed, her back on Yamato.

"Hey.." Yamato spoke.

Mimi turned.

"My phone rang…who was it?" Mimi asked.

"It's your ex-boyfriend," he said.

Mimi nuzzled on her pillow again. "What does he want?"

Yamato climbed on her bed.

He was now lying beside her.

"He wouldn't tell me unless it was you who answered the phone," he said.

Out of a sudden, Mimi hugged him.

"I feel sick.." Mimi groaned.

Yamato looked down at her. Her eyes are sleepy and she's pale.

"You want to go to the doctor?" he asked her.

She looked up at him. "No."

Yamato put an arm around her.

They were silent.

Just then, Mimi suddenly sat up.

"God, I think we should go to the doctor," Mimi blurted out.

Yamato looked at her perplexedly.

Mimi shot him a worried look.

He sat up.

"I know what you're thinking," Yamato said, looking away.

Mimi sighed and lied back on the bed again.

"Oh no," Mimi said grief, her hand over her eyes.

Yamato turned to face her.

"Hey, don't scare me like that," he said. "I'm…worried…for you too."

Mimi removed her hand from her eyes.

She looked at him.

She sat up.

Mimi cupped his face.

She planted a small kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry…I don't regret what we did," she said sheepishly.

Yamato smirked at her.

Mimi raised her brow.

"What is that smirk for?" she asked.

Yamato laughed and pinched her cheek.

"Let's just go to the doctor," he suggested.

* * *

Miyako was walking back and forth in the school lobby.

Suddenly, Michael appeared.

"Where's Mimi?" he asked coldly.

"I don't know…I think she's absent," she replied worriedly.

Michael walked past her with a different aura around him.

He's somewhat cold and angsty.

"Michael!" Miyako called.

Michael turned.

"Why are you looking for her?" she asked.

Michael ignored her and walked.

* * *

Yamato stayed outside the clinic.

His head buried in his hands.

He's been waiting for an hour and a half.

The nurse got out.

"Sir, please get inside," she said.

Yamato sat on the patient's chair in front of the OB-GYNE's desk.

He rubbed his hands.

"Uh.." the doctor spoke.

Yamato gulped.

Mimi was changing her clothes at the other side of the room.

"How old are you?" the doctor asked.

"Twenty-one," he replied.

"You just graduated, huh?" the doctor commented.

Yamato gave her a slight nod.

"And…is she your girlfriend?" she asked.

"No…she's my wife," he replied.

The doctor was a bit shocked but she regained her poise by adjusting her glasses.

"Your wife is a senior in College I suppose," she said.

Yamato nodded.

Mimi appeared from the dressing room, already in her casual clothes.

Mimi slowly sat in front of Yamato's seat.

"I know you're already in your legal age but," the doctor paused. "Are you ready to commit?"

Oh no.

* * *

Sora stood in front of the airport's boarding section.

Taichi was the one holding her biggest luggage.

Sora wore her small handbag on her right wrist.

"I need to board," she said.

"Won't you bid Yamato and Mimi goodbye? Or even say sorry to Mimi?" Taichi asked.

Sora gave him a weak grin.

"Actually, I would only do such thing if I'm already over Yamato," Sora said.

Taichi frowned a bit.

Sora looked at him.

"But I guess when I come back, I'll be over him," Sora said.

Tai looked up.

"Because.." Sora trailed off.

She walked towards Tai.

"I guess…you helped me," she said.

She leaned over to kiss his forehead.

She got her luggage from him.

"Goodbye!" she waved as she ran towards the boarding section.

* * *

Mimi and Yamato drove along the road home in silence.

"I won't be able to go to school," Mimi said sadly.

Yamato looked at her.

"I'm sorry," Yamato apologized.

"Stop the car, we're at the beach view," Mimi said.

Yamato stopped the car.

"I do not regret what we have done," Mimi said. "Only we should've waited for a bit of time."

"But we love each other…don't we?" Yamato asked.

Mimi sighed.

"Yes, I guess our parents would be happy about that but…I'm still studying," Mimi said.

Yamato leaned back.

Mimi paused.

Then she leaned over and kissed Yamato.

Yamato froze but he melted away as he kissed her back.

When she pulled back, she stared down at him.

"I'll go to school while my tummy is still unnoticeable," Mimi said.

Yamato frowned.

"You'll wear yourself up," he said.

"I can do it," she said. "I need to pursue my schooling."

"Let's inform our parents first," Yamato said and they kissed again.

As they help themselves in their kiss, the beach's mist soothes them.

* * *

a/n : peeps, after a long wait, here it is. I was a bit busy this Christmas break so...did you enjoy my new chap? Mimi's pregnant and a bit of sorato! Whew! I'll update sooner…..i guess? 


	14. A Scary Encounter

**Friendly Lovers**

_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and its characters. Bandai© owns them. This story is credited from 'My Little Bride'._

**Chapter Fourteen : A Scary Encounter**

* * *

Mrs. Tachikawa was doing a bit of a flower arranging in her residence when the phne rang.

She let the maid answer the phone.

"Ma'am, it's your daughter," the maid said, the transportable phone on her hands.

She gave it to Mrs. Tachikawa.

"Thanks," she said upon receiving the phone.

The maid left her.

"Mimi? Why did you call?" Mrs. Tachikawa asked positively.

* * *

Yamato just woke up from his bed.

He got out of the room to see Mimi holding the phone.

It seems she's seriously talking to somebody.

He proceeded to the bathroom.

* * *

"Nani?" Mrs. Tachikawa exclaimed in shock.

The maid ran to her room.

"Ma'am, is something wrong?" the maid asked worriedly.

Mrs. Tachikawa stood up in an instant, ignoring the maid.

"How did this happen?" Mrs. Tachikawa asked in great disbelief. "You were in separate rooms, weren't you?"

* * *

Mimi gulped in her seat, her hand which is holding the phone trembled.

"It's not important, mom," she said. "I just want to let you know."

Yamato appeared from the bathroom with a new fresh, morning look.

"Mom, let's talk about this some other time…I'm really sorry," she put the phone don and a frown plastered in her mouth.

"You talked to auntie, didn't you?" Yamato asked, sitting next to her.

Mimi sighed.

"She was clearly shocked and perplexed," she said. "She wondered how I got pregnant."

Yamato's eyes bulged in fear.

"You-You didn't tell her, did you?" he asked in a sudden.

Mimi gave him a weak smile. "No, of course not."

Yamato bit his lip and cleared his throat, as if he was gaining his composure.

"You said you didn't regret it…" Yamato asked, pretending to watch the scenery from the window.

"Huh?" Mimi responded, totally distracted and shy. "I didn't regret it…yeah."

Yamato looked at her.

Now, a goofy grin is forming across his lips.

"Wanna do it again?" he asked mischievously.

Mimi's jaws dropped.

She stood up, grabbed a throw pillow and was about to smash it on his face when he got hold of her hands.

"I was just kidding you!" Yamato said.

Then he removed the pillow from her hands.

"From now on, don't wear yourself up," he told her.

Mimi sat down again, Yamato still holding her hands.

"What are we gonna do?" Mimi asked.

* * *

Taichi was in front of Kyoushiro's door.

When he was about to knock, the door opened.

Kyoushiro gave him a funny look.

"Tsk, tsk," he shook his head. "You look down, my friend. Sora left, hasn't she?"

Taichi looked down.

"Come to think of it, pal," Kyoushiro said. "The girl our best friend used to date became yours. Wow!"

"But!" Taichi's voice was loud.

He lowered his voice out of embarrassment. "She didn't become mine. I don't think she thinks of me as a boyfriend."

Kyoushiro hit his head lightly with his fist.

"Damn! Why did you do that?" Taichi asked in shock.

"Shut up, Tai. I know there's something going on," Kyoushiro said.

Then he realized that they're talking just outside.

Kyoushiro got out of his own doorway.

"Come in," he said.

When Tai was about to come in, his cellphone rang.

"Moshi?" he answered casually. "Oh, Matt…what seems to be the prob?"

Kyoushiro watched as he talked to Yamato.

"What the-!" Taichi exclaimed.

* * *

Miyako was walking down the corridor when her cellphone rang.

"Moshi?" she answered nonchalantly, as if she's lifeless without Mimi.

"Mimi? Hey, gal where have you been? Your locker key? I have it, want me to open your locker?" Miyako said.

Then Miyako's brows knitted.

"You're here in the campus? Where?" she asked and then when Miyako turned, she saw Mimi walked towards the locker hall several feet away.

* * *

Yamato pulled the car in front of Kyoushiro's house.

With him are two brown envelopes and his guitar.

When he knocked, Taichi opened the door in an instant.

"Yo, Mr. Future-Father!" Taichi greeted, a smirk on his face.

Yamato slammed the brown envelope on his head.

"Let me in," he said.

As he got in, he saw Kyoushiro in front of his laptop.

"Hey you!" Kyoushiro said, standing from his seat. "You're one lucky guy!"

Yamato sat on the sofa.

"Would the both of you shut up?" he said.

Kyoushiro looked at the guitar and his envelopes.

"Why did you bring those?" he asked.

"I want to sing these three songs to you before I let Mimi hear it and before I submit it," he said.

Taichi sat on the sofa parallel to where Yamato was sitting at.

"Why don't we talk about Mimi first…or about Sora's departure last night…" Tai trailed off.

"She left? Why didn't she even inform me?" Yamato asked casually. "What did she even do here in Japan anyway? Knowing that I care les about her intentions…"

Tai looked up at Kyoushiro as if he's giving him a "don't-tell" look.

Kyoushiro gave him a nod and a smile.'

"So, how long was Mimi pregnant?" Kyoushiro asked pouring three glasses with vodka.

"Two weeks," he said. "She already fell ill during the first weeks of her pregnancy. Don't some woman feel sick whenever they're a month pregnant?"

"What do we know 'bout them? Besides, Mimi's young that's why she's different than some other pregnant woman," Kyoushiro said, placing the glasses in front each of them.

"That's the point," Yamato said. "She's still studying and she wants to prioritize it. If I let her study while she's pregnant then you'll never know. She might miscarry."

Taichi placed his glass back on the table after finishing a sip.

"Think positive. I know Meems can do it," he said.

Yamato buried his head on his hands.

"This is difficult," he said. "She should be careful."

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Miyako exclaimed.

Mimi gave her a light punch on the shoulder.

"Keep quiet, Miya-chan!" she exclaimed, looking around cautiously.

"B-b-but I…I…I don't expect this to happen!" Miyako said in disbelief.

Miyako examined her face.

"You do look…pale," she said.

Mimi sighed.

"Do you notice my tummy?" she asked.

"No, besides you're _just_ two weeks preg---"

Mimi put a hand over Miyako's mouth.

"One more and you'll be sorry you ever became my friend," Mimi warned.

Then Mimi's glare softened as she saw Michael walking towards them.

Mimi gulped and removed her hand from Miyako's mouth.

Michael was looking cold.

As he walked past Miyako, she grabbed Mimi by the hand harshly, leading her to some place.

When Miyako attempted to follow and stop Michael, he shot her a glare.

"Stay out of this," he said.

"You're hurting me!" Mimi exclaimed.

Michael ignored her and dragged her along.

"Michael, don't---" but Miyako stopped when he gave her a scary glare.

* * *

As Yamato finished playing his third song, he looked at his friends.

The two immediately applauded.

"Nice one," Kyoushiro commented.

"You better let Mimi hear it," Tai said. "I know she'll be glad."

Yamato smiled. "Thanks guys."

* * *

Michael dragged her in the ball storage room.

Michael leaned in to give her a kiss when she forcefully pushed him away.

"Stop it!" she exclaimed.

Michael stopped dead on where he was standing.

"That marriage of yours destroyed everything about us!" he raged.

He went near her again. Now she got to kiss her jaw.

Mimi pushed his face away from hers and slapped him.

"I love Yamato-kun so leave me alone!" she exclaimed.

* * *

"Ishida-kun! Ishida-kun! Please come here!" Miyako cried over her cellphone.

Yamato's brows knitted.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just come here, I sense something bad," she said, a trace of great worry in her voice.

Yamato stood up and agreed.

"Guys, I'll come back to pick these up," he said, pertaining to his compositions and his guitar.

"Why, what happened?" Kyoushiro asked.

"Matt, what happened?" Tai repeated.

He walked out of the door ignoring his friends' questions.

* * *

a/n : I would like to make a correction about my last chap. I said there's a bit of sorato what I mean is _taiora_. Sorry bout that. Hey I updated once again…I was a bit motivated and psyched up so I updated sooner. Did you like it? 


	15. Hassles

**Friendly Lovers**

_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and its characters. Bandai© owns them. This story is credited from 'My Little Bride'._

**Chapter Fifteen : Hassles**

* * *

Yamato ran out of his car upon parking it. 

He saw Miyako in the university's locker hall, walking back and forth, biting her nails.

"Miyako-san, where is she?" he asked in a hurry.

"I don't know…but Mike dragged her somewhere," Miyako informed her worriedly.

Yamato was getting very anxious.

"Where?" he asked.

"This way," Miyako said, pulling Yamato to the university's left wing.

Michael kicked a medium-sized dodge ball container.

The dodge balls rolled from their container.

"Why are you so stupid?" Michael asked, his fists raging.

Mimi looked down. "I don't understand."

"How did you fall for him?" he asked. "It was just an arranged marriage, wasn't it?"

Mimi held her breath. She's ready to defend herself and what she's feeling about Yamato.

"Because he was always there when I needed him!" she said.

Michael frowned.

"I would've been with you if only you have told me your situation in the first place," he said.

Mimi trembled.

Her hands envelop her tummy as she withdrew a step.

"But you wouldn't understand," Mimi said.

Then after a long pause, Mimi spoke again.

"I was thankful I did this," Mimi said. "Because now I know how different he is to you."

Michael picked a stray dodge ball and spun the ball on his finger.

"I've grown crazy due to your dishonesty and unfaithfulness," Michael said grimly.

Mimi looked away.

"You're a maniac," she said as she walked past him.

When Michael got hold of her wrist, the door opened.

* * *

Yamato and Miyako's silhouettes appeared. 

Michael released Mimi's wrist.

Mimi ran to Yamato and hugged him.

"What the f-ck were you doing?" Yamato asked Michael.

Michael turned and saw the mess that he has made then back to Yamato.

"What the f-ck was I doing?" Michael said. "I was getting my girlfriend back to me, that's all."

Yamato glared at him.

"Face the truth," he said. "Mimi's out of your life."

Michael kicked another ball container.

"Both of you are sh-ts!" he said as he walked past the doorway, his shoulder harshly brushing against Yamato's.

Miyako looked at Mimi.

"Mi-chan, are you okay?" she asked.

Mimi nodded.

Yamato stroked her hair.

* * *

As TK was entering their home, he could hear merry laughs from the living room. 

When he stepped at the sofa, he noticed his mom and dad smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Mommy, daddy?" TK said as he sat on one of the sofas. "Why do you look so…so…cheerful today?"

Mrs. Ishida laughed a little more.

"Mimi's mom called," she said. "Mimi's pregnant!"

"But I wonder why she's not too happy," Mr. Ishida said.

TK sighed.

"Why would she be happy dad? Mimi hasn't finished College yet," TK said.

Then it struck Mrs. Ishida.

"Oh, I forgot about that," she said.

TK went upstairs.

"I'll call oniisan up," he told his parents.

* * *

As Yamato drove, his eyes are uneasy. 

"Don't go to school tomorrow," he said.

"But we have a practical test tomorrow," she insisted.

Yamato ignored her.

"I said don't go," he said.

"Why are you like that?" Mimi asked. "Haven't we talked about this?"

"Do you want to miscarry because of that maniac?" Yamato asked.

Mimi was a bit distracted by that statement.

"It's easy for you to say that because you finished schooling," Mimi said. "I haven't finished College and I want to pass!"

There was a bit traffic.

They have been in the same spot for five minutes.

"I get your point, Meems!" Yamato said. "It's just that…I don't want something to happen to you!"

"Nothing will," Mimi said. "As long as you _trust_ me."

The car in front of them moved and then the traffic was running smoothly.

Yamato stayed silent.

"Okay, you win," he said. "Better be careful."

Mimi smiled and kissed his cheek.

Then Yamato sighed.

"But you know I feel uneasy about this," he said.

"I'll avoid him at all costs," she said.

"Better do that," he said.

* * *

Grandpa was smiling that dinner. 

Mrs. Tachikawa was frowning while Mr. Tachikawa showed casual emotions.

A dextrose was supplying Grandpa as he sat on the dinner table.

He was having a hard time to eat and move.

A nurse was standing beside Grandpa in case of assistance.

"I..w-want t-to s-ee Mi-mi," Grandpa said slowly.

Mrs. Tachikawa just kept on eating. She has mixed emotions…angry and disappointed plus confusion.

"Sure thing, dad," Mr. Tachikawa said casually.

Mrs. Tachikawa stood up.

"I'm full,' she said and went to her room.

Mr. Tachikawa sighed.

"I'm sorry for my wife's behavior," he said.

"I understand," he said. "But..I d-don't be-lieve th-that th-ey wou-would gi-ve me a gra-grandson be-fore I die."

Mr. Tachikawa looked up.

"Dad, don't say that you're going to die," he said.

"I-it's tru-e…I-I f-feel we-ak al-rea-dy," Grandpa managed to say.

* * *

As Yamato as ready to bid Kyoushiro and Taichi goodbye, his cellphone rang. 

He gave Mimi his two envelopes and guitar.

"Please put those at the back, I'll answer this call," he said.

"Moshi, Yamato here," he said.

"This is TK," the caller said.

"Oh, hey there," he said.

"You know why I called," TK said.

Yamato laughed. "The news spreads so fast."

TK laughed from the other line.

"Kari and I will visit tomorrow," TK said. "Let's talk there."

Yamato agreed and bid him goodbye.

Yamato got in the driver's seat and they drove off.

* * *

a/n : Hehehe, another fast update? Just making up for my slow updates last time. Three updates in a day! How cool is that! I just love my story that's why I kept on updating. Hahaha, be ready for the next chapters. I will end this in Chapter 18 guys! So the last three chappies would be quite long! Be sure to wait for those! 


	16. The Worst Prices

**Friendly Lovers**

_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and its characters. Bandai© owns them. This story is credited from 'My Little Bride'._

**Chapter Sixteen : The Worst Prices**

Mimi was making some curry for dinner when Yamato appeared from the kitchen.

"Mimi, you better sit down and rest," Yamato said, putting both his hands over her shoulders.

Mimi faced her husband.

"I can do it," she said. "It's just cooking."

Yamato smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Hey, don't mess my hair," she said. "I'm not the little princess you knew before!"

Yamato laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, fine," he said.

The doorbell rang.

"It must be Takeru," Yamato said as he jogged towards the door.

"Good eve-" but then he paused when he saw his parents, Mimi's parents, Taichi, Hikari and Grandpa.

Yamato looked at TK.

"I thought it's just you and Kari?" he asked.

TK turned to face the people who came with him then he faced Yamato.

"They insisted to come with us," TK said.

* * *

As Mimi settled down in one of the dining chairs, she looked around.

"Uhm," was what she was only able to say.

They ate in silence.

"How long were you pregnant?" Mrs. Ishida asked awkwardly.

"Two weeks," she said.

Yamato continued to eat.

"Are you feeling fine?" Mr. Tachikawa asked.

Mimi nodded silently and then she glanced to her grandpa.

Grandpa returned her glance and gave her a wink.

Mimi then looked down at her plate and ate.

"Mi-chan, do you feel sick?" Kari asked.

"A bit," she replied.

Taichi nudged Kari.

"Let the family talk," Taichi murmured.

"Ah, oniisan," TK said. "How do you feel about Mimi's pregnancy?"

Yamato looked around before he spoke.

"I feel…" Yamato looked at Mimi.

Mimi still continued to eat.

"I feel happy," he simply said.

Then silence again.

Suddenly, Mrs. Tachikawa put her chopsticks down.

"Mimi," Mrs. Tachikawa spoke.

Mimi looked up in an instant.

"Yes, mama?" she asked.

"Take care of yourself," she said. "Being pregnant is not just a little game we women play."

Mimi bit her lip and nodded.

"Uh…Mimi, do you still want to finish studying this semester?" Mrs. Ishida asked.

Yamato looked at Mimi.

"Yes," she said.

"How will you do it if you're in that situation?" Mrs. Tachikawa asked, her voice firm.

Mimi held her breath.

She's feeling sicker this time.

People kept on questioning and it feels dizzy.

Her mom keeps acting so cold.

Mimi stood up in a sudden.

"I'm sorry, I feel sick," she said and went inside her room.

"Oniisan," TK said. "Do you sleep in the same room?"

Taichi looked over at Yamato.

"No," he replied.

Grandpa looked surprised.

"Then how-how did she…?" Mr. Ishida asked, trailing off.

Yamato massaged his left temple and sighed.

This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

The next morning as Yamato woke up, he noticed that Mimi wasn't cooking nor is she awake.

It feels unusual.

Usually, Mimi would be the first one to wake up.

But then, she's pregnant. He should adjust.

Mimi got out of her room to find Yamato preparing breakfast for the both of them.

Eggs, hams and hotdogs.

Mimi frowned upon the sight of their breakfast.

"Morning," Yamato greeted.

"Eew," she managed to say.

Yamato turned to check the breakfast he prepared.

"It smells heavenly," Yamato said. "You usually eat those."

Mimi stuck out her tongue.

"I want ice cream," she said.

Yamato's eyes bulged.

"Ice cream in the morning?" he asked. "Are you serious?"

Mimi nodded then she sat on one of the dining chairs.

"What time did they leave?" she asked.

"Uhm…ten minutes after you walked out of the dinner table," he said.

Mimi rested her head on the table.

"I don't want to be asked lots of questions," she said. "I feel so sick."

Yamato untied his apron and sat in front of her.

"Princess, I think this thing that happened to us brought a lot of hassles," he said.

Mimi smiled up at him.

"Yeah but it's okay," she said. "I want a baby after all…but not too soon."

Yamato sighed.

Mimi looked at their breakfast.

"Eat now," she said. "I won't eat."

Yamato scratched his head.

"You seriously want ice cream?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

* * *

Miyako approached Michael in the locker hall.

"What did you do to her?" she asked, pretending to be brave.

Michael looked down at her.

"What?" he asked.

"You weren't the same Michael Mimi met," Miyako said.

Michael sighed.

"Inoue-san," he said, feeling mellow. "I want to apologize for my insane behavior."

She knitted her brows.

"And now you're apologizing?" she asked.

"It's just that…I can't seem to get over Mimi," he said.

He shut his locker.

"When I confronted her last time, I finally knew how she loved her new boyfriend," he said.

Then he paused.

"I mean, husband," he corrected himself.

Miyako put a hand on his shoulder.

"But why do you have to be harsh?" she asked.

"I've grown crazy in love with her I guess," Michael joked.

* * *

Taichi was staring off at space.

His father slammed a binder in front of him.

"Taichi Yagami, what are you thinking!" his father asked. "I'm giving you a tutorial here!"

Taichi snapped.

"Sorry, dad," he apologized. "I-I was just thinking."

Mr. Yagami crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever that is, you should stay focused about what I'm teaching you," he said.

"Yes, dad," he agreed.

The doorbell rang that afternoon.

Mimi answered the door.

"Hi," Miyako greeted.

Mimi gave her a warm grin.

"Hello, I missed you," she said. "Come in."

Miyako looked around the condominium.

It was nice and comfy.

It was actually her first time visiting Mimi.

"Mi-chan," Miyako said, sitting on the sofa.

Mimi was on the kitchen preparing a glass of lemonade.

"Yeah?" she asked over the kitchen.

"Michael wanted to apologize to you," Miyako said.

Mimi stopped stirring the teaspoon on the lemonade.

Miyako stood from the sofa and walked into the kitchen.

"Meems, he said he was so, so, so sorry," Miyako said.

Mimi turned and faced her.

"Why are you like this?" Mimi asked. "Why are you covering him up?"

Miyako sighed.

"I'm doing this for you, Mimi," she said. "I want you and Mike to patch---"

"If he wants to patch up with me, he better do it in person," Mimi interrupted. "And don't get involved with this, okay?"

Miyako frowned and then she lowered her head.

Mimi's brows knitted.

"I'm sorry but why are you acting so different Miya-chan?" she asked.

Miyako looked up at her.

"I've always grown jealous of your life," Miyako said. "You were the greatest culinary student, you are popular in our campus and you had Michael, the most popular man in school, as a boyfriend."

Mimi stared at her perplexedly.

"And then, you married a totally hot and responsible man," Miyako said.

Mimi was about to put a hand on her shoulder when she shoved it away.

"You would always scold me for my clumsy and loud attitude," Miyako said. "But you never thought how concerned I was for you though I've felt jealous of you through the years."

"It's not what you think it is," Mimi said.

"I had a crush on Michael before and then, when you got him, I was quiet about my feelings," she said. "Now that you're married and I have a chance to ruin your reputation, I wouldn't even dare do that because I care for you."

Mimi ran her hand through her hair.

"Look, I'm sorry---"

"It's too late for any sorry at all," Miyako said.

She turned on her heel and left the condominium.

* * *

Taichi kicked a stray soda can on the street while walking along the park near Kyoushiro's house.

He kicked it once more.

"That was an awful kick," a voice said.

He turned to see her sister.

"Why are you here? It's 8 in the evening, young lady," he said.

Kari kicked the soda can to him and then Tai kicked it towards the trash bin.

"Nice one," she said.

Taichi smiled and rubbed his two hands on his cheeks.

"Has dad been pressuring you lately?" she asked.

"Yep," he said. "I can't even concentrate."

Kari hugged Tai.

"Oniisan," she said. "You'll feel better if you follow her in New York."

Tai closed his eyes.

"I-I don't even know where---"

"Yamato-kun could help you!" Kari said.

"But," Taichi said, pausing for awhile, his hand roaming his hair. "He doesn't know."'

"It's not a problem," a familiar voice said.

Kari smiled upon the sight of Kyoushiro.

"I could help you tell Yamato about your situation," he said.

Kari released herself from hugging her brother.

"Oniisan," she said. "I was here because I talked to Kyoushiro-kun about your feelings."

Kyoushiro put an arm around Taichi.

"Go and find Sora so that you could have a peace of mind, dude," he said.

* * *

Yamato opened the door with one hand, the other hand holding a bouquet of roses.

"Honey, I'm home!" Yamato greeted.

There was no response.

Yamato opened Mimi's bedroom door.

He found her wife sprawled on bed, sobbing.

"What the fricking hell happened?" Yamato asked, immediately running towards Mimi.

"Miyako confronted me," she said.

Yamato rubbed Mimi's back.

"About what?" he asked, putting Mimi's head on his shoulder.

Mimi told her the whole story and Yamato was quite surprised that this kind of thing would ever happen between the two of them.

"Princess, you two should talk," he said.

"This _thing _gave bad luck to me!" she raged. "Mom hates me, Miyako hates me, I can't finish school! This is so f-cking stupid!"

Yamatao hugged her tightly.

"Don't say that," he said.

His hands roaming her back.

"Please don't say such things," Yamato said. "Coz it hurts to know that everything has turned out to be so f-cking complicated."

Mimi hung her hands on his neck and placed her lips on his ear.

"Sleep with me tonight," she said, still sobbing. "I don't wanna be alone anymore."

Yamato moved his lips to her jaw and whispered.

"I will," he said. "I'll just get enough pill---"

"No, don't leave me," she interrupted, still in a whisper.

Yamato moved his lips to her lips.

Mimi kissed him and then she rested her head on his chest.

"I hope everything turns out right tomorrow," she whispered.

* * *

The phone kept on ringing that morning but Yamato and Mimi were too lazy and absorbed with each other's hugs to pick up the phone.

Finally, Yamato stood up.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Let's talk in Tai's place," Kyoushiro said in a sudden.

"Huh?" he responded. "I can't leave Mimi."

"Dude, this is for Tai," he said. "You can bring Meems along."

"Okay then," he said.

* * *

They were in Tai's place.

Kari, TK, Mimi, Matt, Izzy and Tai all seated.

"What is the problem, guys?" Tai asked.

"Yamato, this is all about Sora," Izzy said.

"Sora?" Yamato asked. "What does she have to do with Tai?"

"Oniisan likes Sora," Kari directly said.

TK looked at her in surprise.

He never thought she would say it so fast.

"Correction," Tai spoke. "_Loves_ her."

Yamato looked at Tai.

"So you were falling for my ex-girlfriend?" Yamato asked. "For how long?"

"A month before," Taichi said quietly.

Mimi looked at Tai's face.

His facial expression was similar to hers---the one where she was still unsure about her feelings for Yamato.

"What do you want me to do?" Yamato asked.

"I want you to tell us where Sora-san lives," Kari said. "He wants some answers to the questions she left so badly."

"I never knew what…she really feels about me," Taichi said.

Kyoushiro felt pity for his best friend.

His eyes are in misery.

"It's not so easy to love Sora, Tai," Yamato said. "She might just use you---"

"What the f-ck are you saying!" Tai stood up.

Kyoushiro stood up too.

"Tai, get a hold of yourself," he said.

TK looked over at Kari.

Kari's hands are trembling.

He decided to hold one of her hands.

"Taichi, you don't know who the real Sora is," Yamato said. "She fought with Mimi because she hasn't got over me and then she used you by going out on a date with you---I don't want you to get hurt."

"You were the reason for all this pain she's going through," Taichi said.

Kyoushiro and TK were already holding Tai in able for him not to hit Yamato.

"It was her fault," Yamato said calmly. "She would never face the truth."

Mimi then stood up.

"If you do love her," Mimi said. "Wait for her to come back."

Everybody paused.

"She went away because she wants to find answers herself," Mimi said. "While she's gone, try to recollect yourself either."

Yamato looked up at her wife.

"Since you don't need my husband anymore, we could might as well leave," Mimi said.

Yamato looked over at Tai.

He mellowed down a bit.

"I'm really sorry for arguing with you, dude," Yamato said.

"It's okay," Tai said as he softened a bit. "Thanks Mimi."

* * *

a/n : Okie dokie, a ten-page chapter 16…what the hell! I was so fricking tired after writing that…okay, please review. This is such a heavy drama chappy. Hope you like it. 


	17. About To Tear Apart

**Friendly Lovers**

_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and its characters. Bandai© owns them. This story is credited from 'My Little Bride'. _

**Chapter 17 : About To Tear Apart**

* * *

On the way home, Mimi and Yamato were silent.

Yamato was quite awkward to Mimi---about the fact that she defended Sora's side.

Yamato threw short glances at her.

It irritated Mimi.

"Will you stop doing that?" Mimi asked, her voice sounded annoyed.

"Sorry," Yamato apologized.

Mimi sat back on the passenger's seat comfortably, rubbing her growing tummy.

There was a long pause between the two of them.

"Everything took a wrong turn," Mimi said all of a sudden.

Yamato stared at her like he's frightened that Mimi might think of something worse again.

"I want to die," she murmured.

Yamato immediately parked the car on the side of the road.

He got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

Mimi gulped and saw Yamato lighting a cigarette.

Yamato has had enough of Mimi's pessimistic attitude.

Mimi got out of the car too.

"Why are you so mad?" Mimi asked. "Isn't it true?"

Yamato threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it.

"Why are you so small-minded?" Yamato asked. "I never thought that this silly game would end up like this."

"Game?" Mimi asked.

"Did we marry because we liked it?" Yamato asked in rage.

"I thought everything's okay by now," Mimi said. "Why are you like this? I thought we already…loved each other."

Yamato ran his hand through his hair.

"Sh-t," he cursed.

Mimi looked down.

"Mom hates me," she said.

"Tai and I almost fought," he said.

Both of them looked at each other.

"What is happening?" Yamato asked.

Mimi observed the cars on the road.

"I don't know," Mimi replied. "Let's go home."

* * *

The next day, Yamato woke up to find Mimi already in school.

He reflected about their confrontation last night.

He prepared himself some coffee and a couple of waffles too.

As he approached the refrigerator to get some milk, he noticed that Mimi has left a note for him.

_Hi! I'm off to school by the time you read this. I'm sorry if I was stubborn last night. Love you! --- Meems _

Yamato took the note and smiled.

He reached for the stray ballpen lying on the kitchen counter.

_It's okay. I'm going to Joe's today so by the time you read this, you must be cooking. Love you too. --- Matt_

* * *

It was unusual for Mimi to walk the school ground without Miyako with her.

Miyako usually waited for her in the lobby but no one showed up that morning.

It was also unusual that everyone was actually staring at her differently.

She pulled a stray hair behind her ear and walked along the school campus, bowing her head.

"Am I just paranoid or what?" Mimi asked herself.

Just then, she bumped somebody.

"Whoa," the man said.

When she looked up, it was Michael.

"Mike!" she cried.

She looked away.

"Sorry, I gotta go," she said.

But Michael got hold of her wrist.

"There's something you need to know," Michael said. "It's bad news."

* * *

Knock, knock.

Yamato opened the door to Joe's office.

"Oh hi, I was expecting you," Joe said.

Yamato smiled and sat on the available chair.

"Here, I made the songs you requested," he said as he gave him a long, brown envelope.

Joe put on his glasses and examined the papers.

"You'll have to come with me in the conference room," he said. "The executives are there and they said if they'd like your songs, your job would be permanent."

Yamato looked surprised but he managed a smile.

"I guess I'd like to meet the executives," he said.

* * *

Michael pulled Mimi into the locker hall.

"What bad news?" Mimi asked, still awkward.

"Okay Meems, before anything else, I wanna apologize for everything," he said.

"Miya-chan said you wanted to apologize but I wanna hear it from you," she said.

"Miyako told you that?" he asked. "But…she's the bad news."

Mimi's brows knitted. Her face was in full perplex.

"Actually," Michael started. "I was surprised to know that you're…that you're pregnant already."

Mimi's eyes bulged in shock.

Her jaws dropped.

"How did---?"

"It was Miyako who told me," then Michael paused. "Told the campus, I mean."

Mimi's eyes started to well in tears.

"Oh my god," she managed to say.

"You were gone for three days," Michael said. "She took advantage of it by starting a rumor at first."

Michael rubbed his hands.

"And then finally, it reached the headmaster," he said. "Turns out, he does know about your marriage but didn't know about your…pregnancy."

Mimi was already looking somber.

"I don't know if…if the headmaster would still allow you to study---"

"Well, he should," Mimi said, already in tears.

She grabbed Michael's hand.

"Come with me in the principal's office," she said.

* * *

As Yamato finished the last song, some executives applauded.

Yamato looked around the conference room.

"I guess our new talent could use these songs for his first album," the head executive said, pertaining to the star they're going to build up.

An executive butted in.

"Why don't we give one of these songs to Mr. Ishida," he said.

Everybody looked at the certain executive, including Joe and Matt.

"What I mean is that, Yamato could sing one song for the people---you know, a single!" he said.

"You mean, just a debut single sir?" Joe asked.

"Yes," he said. "We'll put the single on our new star's album as an acknowledgement. His voice is good too."

The head executive grinned.

"That's good," he said.

"A panel of teachers has talked about this," the principal said. "You're carrying the school's name. And if the outsiders---"

"But there are only two months left before the graduation!" she cried. "I need to finish my studies, sir."

Michael was outside the office, listening to every word.

"The first trimester of maternity is crucial," the assistant principal said. "You wouldn't be able to take care of yourself and the child if you pursue studying."

Mimi looked desperate.

"But ma'am," she said. "I badly want to graduate this year…all my efforts to be a Dean's Lister might end up to nothing!"

"We'll talk to your parents," the principal said.

* * *

Mimi reached home to find a reply from Yamato.

Mimi smiled and then started to sob.

The doorbell rang.

She wiped her tears away and answered the door.

"Meems?" Taichi said.

* * *

Kyoushiro and Matt are in a bar.

"Congratulations," Kyoushiro greeted.

"Thanks," he said. "Can't wait to tell Mimi."

"Why don't you call her?" he asked.

"I wanna tell her in person," he said.

As the two of them cheered, Yamato frowned.

"Where's Tai?' he asked.

"I don't know," Kyoushiro said.

"It's…so disappointing that he's not here," Yamato said.

* * *

Mimi put the glass of lemonade in front of Tai.

"I'm sorry if that's all I could prepare," she said.

Tai grinned weakly.

"No, it's okay," he said.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I thought Matt's here," he said. "But I might as well want to talk about something with you too."

Mimi looked at him. "What?"

"I…already found answers to my questions," he said.

"Hm?" she asked.

"I want to go to America," he said. "And be with her."

Mimi shook her head.

"You barely had a job," she said. "You barely got to know her well and you hadn't even asked her opinion yet."

Taichi bowed his head. "How come you know all about this? I mean, you're so good at it."

Mimi smiled.

"Experience?" she replied.

Taichi sighed. "So you mean I have to wait? I don't even know when she'll be back."

Mimi flipped her hair.

"Did she leave you a contact number?" she asked.

"I…forgot to ask her contact number in America," her replied.

Mimi thought for awhile.

"When Yamato comes, you two should talk," she said. "Will you wait for him?"

Taichi nodded.

When Mimi got up to cook dinner, Taichi called her.

She turned.

"Yeah?"

Taichi looked at her tummy.

"Uhm, how's your pregnancy?" he asked.

"Bad," she said, smiling weakly.

"Bad?" he asked.

She sat down again to tell him all the bad luck that has happened.

* * *

Yamato stopped by the flower shop to buy some roses when he noticed that his brother is also inside the shop.

"TK!" he called.

TK turned and saw Yamato.

"Yo!" he greeted. "What's up?"

Yamato approached him.

"Well actually I'm going to record a single---my own song by the way," he said.

"Wow, that's good news," he said. "Have you told Mimi or mom and dad?"

"I'm on the way home to tell my princess," he said. "Why are you here?"

TK smiled.

"It's our 5th monthsary," TK said. "I'm going to buy Kari some daisies."

"Why not roses?" he asked.

"When we reach our anniversary," TK replied.

* * *

Taichi and Mimi were already eating dinner when Yamato arrived home.

"Hey," Taichi greeted.

Mimi smiled weakly.

Yamato joined them on the table.

He gave the roses to Mimi.

"Thanks," she said as she smelt it. "Nice roses."

"Yummy, tuna casserole for dinner," Yamato said. "Hey Tai, what's up?"

Mimi and Taichi swapped reassuring looks.

"Let's talk later but Mimi and you should talk first," Taichi said.

"No, it's okay," Mimi said.

"Your case is more important, Meems," Taichi said.

Yamato looked at both of them.

"Before anything else," Yamato said. "Mimi, I get to record a single for the recording company Joe is working at!"

Mimi smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Congratulations, can't wait to hear you sing," she said.

"Nice one, Matt," he said.

As Yamato helped himself with the tuna casserole, he paused to look at Mimi.

"What about the thing you have to tell me?" he asked.

"The campus found out," she said. "That I was pregnant."

Taichi looked at Yamato.

Yamato's face spelled confusion all over it.

"Miyako spread the news," she said. "Now the principal and his assistant has requested me to stop schooling but it depends till they talk to my mom and dad."

Yamato's face looked sour.

"Why did Inoue-san have to do this?" he asked. "It's impossible."

"It's not my only problem," she said. "Now mom and dad got involved with this problem."

"Mind if I interrupt?" Taichi said. "I think you should talk to your friend. She would make things worse if she doesn't stop."

"Tai's right," Yamato said. "Have you called your mom?"

"I will," she said. "You two should talk too."

* * *

Mimi got up from the dining table and left the two to talk while she call her parents up.

"Hello? Tachikawa residence," the maid answered.

"Hello, Junko," Mimi said. "Is dad or mom there?"

"Oh, Miss Mimi!" the maid said. "I'll just call Mrs. Tachikawa."

After a couple of minutes, it was her dad who answered.

"Yes, my little princess?" her dad asked.

"The principal wants to talk to you," she said.

"Why? Any problems at school?" he asked.

"They want me to stop schooling," Mimi sobbed on the phone.

"Don't worry, we'll come," he said.

* * *

Taichi sighed.

"I want to call her up," he said.

"I didn't know you'd love her this much," Yamato said.

Yamato pulled out his wallet and picked out a business card out of it.

"Here," Yamato said. "Call her."

Taichi looked at Yamato.

"You sure I can call her?" he asked.

"Yup," Matt replied. "Good luck."

Taichi sighed.

"What if he doesn't want me to go to America?" he asked.

Matt smiled.

"Then just as Mimi says, you'd have to wait," he said.

* * *

Taichi has left.

As Yamato was preparing to sleep, Mimi hugged him.

"Will you sleep in my room?" she asked him in a cute way.

Yamato smiled and hugged her too.

"Why not?" he said.

* * *

The next day, Yamato saw Mimi fixing her hair into a ponytail on the dresser.

Yamato was still on bed.

He was watching her as he lies on bed, with a groggy look on his face.

"Hey there, beautiful princess," Yamato said.

"Hi there handsome fox," she greeted back.

"Are you ready to face Miyako and the principal with your parents?" he asked.

She hesitated at first but managed to answer a 'yes'.

Yamato got up and rested his chin on her head.

"I love you and our soon-to-be baby," he said.

She smiled at him on the mirror.

"It has been a month since I got preggy," she said.

Yamato smiled.

"Yeah," he said. "And we'll take care of our baby."

* * *

Mimi waited in the lobby for her parents.

Suddenly, Miyako appeared.

Miyako looked away but Mimi rushed to grab her wrist.

"What's your problem?" Mimi asked.

"Ruining your life?" she replied.

"But why the hell should you do that?" she asked. "I thought we were best friends!"

"Yes, I thought we _were_," she said.

"Why'd you have to do this?" Mimi asked.

"Coz it was always you who gets appreciated," Miyako replied. "At first I thought it was okay but you know, I realized you never appreciated the concern I was giving you!"

Mimi slapped her.

Miyako's jaws dropped and held her face.

"I love you so much, Miya-chan," Mimi said in tears. "I've always appreciated your efforts to make me feel happy and though I would always scold you, I still care a lot about you."

"But you would always turn my opinions down, you make me feel so bad," she said, tears also streaming down her face.

Mimi caught her off-guard and hugged her.

"I've always trusted you but then…" Mimi was too lost that she ended up sobbing.

"I'm really, really sorry for this mistake I made," Miyako apologized, hugging her back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered once more.

Mimi noticed her parents walking towards the lobby meters away.

She released herself from Miyako.

"I'll meet my parents," she said. "Wait for us here, you need to explain to the principal too."

* * *

Yamato was rehearsing with his guitar when he stopped all of a sudden.

"I'm so worried," he said to himself.

* * *

"Inoue-san, why are you here?" the assistant principal asked.

"I have a confession to make, ma'am," she said. "I spread the news."

The principal shook his head.

"Do you know what scandal you've made?" he asked. "You should've just told us and not the students."

"I know, sir," she said. "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa."

"As for you, Mimi," the principal said. "What are you going to do now?"

"Now that the whole school knows," Mimi started. "I might as well still continue to study."

"Mimi," Mr. Tachikawa said. "What are you saying?"

"It does not make me feel shameful at all, dad," she said. "Now that everybody knows what I'm going through, I expect some support from my schoolmates as I go through the first trimester of my pregnancy and the last two months of College."

The people inside the office were looking at her.

"I don't want to ruin the trust I gained from my parents and the honor of being a Dean's Lister in this school," she continued.

Her mom was already softening.

"I love my mom and dad so much that I would still continue studying," she said. "That is…if my schoolmates would support me."

Suddenly, the office door opened.

"I will support you, Meems," Michael said.

"Why are you here?" the assistant principal asked.

"I guess, we're permitting Mimi to continue her studies," her mom said.

Mimi looked at her mom and then hugged her.

"We agree, Mrs. Tachikawa," the principal said. "We agree."

* * *

a/n : Chapter 18 is the last chapter so better watch out! Give me suggestions on how to end this story. Heheheh, please review! Help me end this story, send some suggestions! 


	18. That Wasn't A Game

**Friendly Lovers**

_Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and its characters. Bandai© owns them. This story is credited from 'My Little Bride'. _

**Chapter 18 (END) : That Wasn't A Game**

* * *

Mimi was allowed to continue her studies.

It was good news for Mimi and Yamato for all the problems are already resolved.

Or so they think.

Months after the graduation, everything has been going smooth for Mimi and Yamato.

No hassles.

Yamato has become a songwriter/guitarist of some sort of band.

Mimi plans to pursue a culinary career after giving birth of her baby.

But there's no solid news about Tai and Sora.

TK and Kari are going strong as ever.

As for Kyoushiro, he's been doing well as a computer programmer.

Everybody believed that Miyako has interest with Kyoushiro but there's no proof that the two would end up.

Michael flew back to the US and promised to come back to Japan as soon as he is to be informed about the delivery of Mimi's baby.

"Hey," Yamato greeted as he entered the condominium.

Mimi looked up and smiled at Yamato.

"Hey there," she greeted back and stood up to give him a hug.

Yamato planted a small kiss on her lips.

"My back hurts," Mimi complained childishly, her arms clinging onto Yamato's neck.

"Aww, mommy's tired," Yamato played along.

Mimi laughed at Yamato's response and kissed him again.

"Shut up," she said.

The phone rang out of a sudden.

Yamato let go of Mimi and reached for the phone.

"Yes, this is Yamato," he said over the phone.

"It's me," a voice said.

Yamato's jaws dropped.

* * *

Kyoushiro was about to turn off his computer's CPU when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" he called.

He immediately ran towards the door and twisted the doorknob.

Miyako was standing in front of him.

"Oh, hey," he greeted casually, a warm smile plastered on his face.

Miyako gulped.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Come in," he said.

* * *

Yamato was silent for about a couple of seconds.

"Daddy, who was it?" Mimi asked her husband.

"Is…it really you?" Yamato asked the caller.

"We haven't talked for months, dude," the caller said.

Yamato sighed.

"Taichi, where have you been?" Yamato asked. "Your dad's worried even Kari and your mother. Do you have to stay in America for _that _long?"

Mimi was shocked.

A worried look suddenly appeared on her face.

"I'm sorry," Taichi apologized. "It's just that…okay…let's just meet."

"Tell me where," he said.

* * *

Miyako sat awkwardly on Kyoushiro's sofa.

"Are you doing something? If there is, sorry if I have interrupted you---"

"No, don't worry," Kyoushiro said. "I'm not doing anything at all. You haven't interrupted me."

Miyako looked down at the floor.

"I want you to help me design some brochures," she said. "Well, my boss assigned me to make some brochures to attract people about buying our product."

"Well, I could help you with that," Kyoushiro agreed, with a reassuring smile.

"Uh…thanks," she said.

Kyoushiro stood up to turn his computer on.

But then he stopped himself from doing so and instead, he approached Miyako.

"Why are you so awkward around me?" Kyoushiro asked, his head bended down, leveling his face in front of hers.

Miyako looked away.

She bit her lip.

Kyoushiro smirked and then lifted up his head.

"Come, let's do your brochures," he said.

* * *

Yamato parked his car.

He immediately exited his car and entered that certain coffee shop they would usually have coffee breaks at.

Behind him was the nine-month pregnant Mimi, tailing his lead.

Upon entering the coffee shop, Yamato searched for a familiar face.

Until one guy raised his hand up.

"Taichi?" Mimi asked in disbelief.

Taichi looked more differently than before.

The clean-cut soccer guy was now a ragged, hairy guy sitting in a coffee shop.

As Yamato and Mimi slid in their chairs, Yamato immediately interrogated Taichi.

"Why do you look like this?" he asked.

Sure enough, Taichi has grown stubbles on his face. He was wearing a black shirt and pants.

His hair was dyed in highlights, his clean face grew a number of facial hair.

"I'm married," he said out of a sudden.

* * *

TK knocked on the Yagami's residence.

The maid opened the door.

"Hi, Sir TK," she greeted.

"Where's Kari?" he asked.

The maid frowned.

"She's in Sir Tai's room," she said as she let TK in.

TK sighed and proceeded upstairs to check up on Kari.

"Kari?" TK said.

Kari turned, a weak smiled plastered on her face. She was sitting up on her bed, obviously waking up late.

"How long has it been…since you saw me so helpless like this?" she asked.

TK laughed softly, sitting on her bedside. "Helpless?"

"You know…when oniichan left…I don't know...the house seemed very lifeless," she said.

TK reached out, caressing her face as gently as he could.

"Everything will be all right," he reassured.

* * *

"You can't be married without even informing anybody, damn it," Yamato said.

The waiter appeared.

"We'll call you later," Mimi said politely.

Yamato ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated.

"Uncle and auntie are worrying about you and most especially Kari," Yamato said. "And you didn't even inform them that you're married!"

"Matt, Sora's pregnant that time and her parents wanted me to marry her!" Taichi said.

Mimi looked up.

"But…you love her, don't you?" she asked.

"Of course, yes. In fact, her parents told me that if I don't love her, there's no need for me to marry her," Tai said.

Yamato rested his arms on the table.

"Now, why did you come back here in Japan?" he asked.

"I came with Sora. I want to introduce her to mom and dad and Kari too," he said. "But…I don't know if they'd ever accept me back because…I was gone for a long time."

Yamato sighed.

"We'll come with you tomorrow," he said. "Where's Sora?"

"I left her in the hotel," he said. "She said she's not ready to face some familiar people yet."

Mimi looked at Tai.

"We'll help you," she said.

* * *

That night, while Yamato was making his wife some coffee, he heard Mimi groaning.

He put down the coffee cup on the table and approached their room.

"Princess?" he asked.

"Matt," she said in slight agony. "I think I'm in labor."

Yamato stood there with a blank look on his face. "Huh?"

"Just send me to the hospital, damn it!" she screamed in frustration.

* * *

Kyoushiro knocked on Miyako's door.

Miyako's hair is covered with a shower cap, her face with a facemask and she was wearing a purple robe.

"Miyako Inoue?" Kyoushiro asked.

"Huh? Uh…Kyoushiro!" Miyako blushed upon seeing Kyoushiro standing in front of her door, holding her newly printed brochures.

"Here," he said. "I might have interrupted your beauty rituals, sorry."

As Miyako received the brochures, she fell silent.

Kyoushiro just stood there waiting for something.

"No 'thank you'?" he asked.

Miyako looked up in a sudden, realizing she hasn't thanked him yet.

"Thank you," she said.

Kyoushiro smiled at her and turned.

As he approached his car, he waved his hand.

* * *

Mimi was asked to rest in the hospital 'til she delivers her baby.

The hospital room door opened.

Yamato was resting his head on Mimi's ward bed.

"Hi, my little princess," Mr. Tachikawa said, approaching the ward bed.

Yamato lifted his head up and gave Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa a slight bow.

"Hi, dad," she greeted.

"How are you?" Mrs. Tachikawa asked.

"I feel heavy," she replied.

Yamato giggled.

"She looked like she swallowed a big watermelon, huh?" Mr. Tachikawa commented.

Mrs. Tachikawa pulled her husband's hair.

"Just shut up, sweetheart," she said.

Mimi and Yamato giggled.

* * *

Taichi sat on a couch facing the window when Sora slid out of the covers and approached him.

"Tai…what did Yamato and Mimi say?" she asked, worried.

"Meems said they'll help us," he said.

Sora sighed, her hands trembling as she put them on Tai's shoulders.

Tai caressed one of her hands.

"Don't be tensed," he said. "It'll be all fine."

* * *

Yamato watched over Mimi as she softly slumbers on her hospital bed. A smile came across his face. Suddenly, he remembered something.

He fished his pocket for his cell phone and started dialing Tai's number.

After a few rings, he answered.

"Is this you, Matt?" he asked on the other line.

"Yes, it's me," Yamato replied.

"Is there any problem?" Tai asked nervously.

"No, Mimi's just in labor," Yamato said. "And I guess she couldn't come with us."

"Oh, that's a bit bad to hear yet we'll be visiting there tomorrow," Tai replied.

"Isn't…Sora pregnant too?" he asked.

"Yeah…four months later than Mimi," Tai said, a soft smile creeping on his lips as he said this.

They fell silent for a while, contemplating on what to say next.

"Taichi," Yamato spoke.

"Nani?" Taichi asked.

"I hope things would be cleared tomorrow," he said. "I want Mimi to deliver the baby not worrying about at least anything. And…I'd be glad if the same thing goes for you and Sora."

Taichi bit his lip, somehow moved of what Yamato was saying. He felt pity for himself…and for Sora. The sophisticated Sora Takenouchi turned into a wife of a ragged, good-for-nothing (that's what Taichi thinks) guy who did not bother deciding his and her future when he took the chance of following her in America.

"Tai?" Yamato called.

"Y-Yeah, everything's going to be fine…I know it would," he said.

Yamato grinned, taking a glimpse of the sleeping Mimi who seemed to be more comfortable in her sleep.

"See you tomorrow," Yamato said, hanging up.

Once and for all, the remaining problems in their lives should not be relentlessly settled away. Small problems can get bigger but still, bigger problems can gradually dissolve in time too.

* * *

Kari descended the stairs as she prepared her self for breakfast. A long while has been since the family happily took breakfast as their daily routine.

When Taichi left Japan carelessly, the family seemed to drift.

Their father, a bit disappointed and a bit _ashamed_ of what Tai did, seemed to get mad every once in a while.

Their levelheaded mother became even more absentminded than she was before.

Life goes on for Kari but obviously, she was the one who was struck the most. She grew up depending on Taichi most of the time. Though TK's presence is as important as Tai's, it wasn't that of an impact for her.

She still does her daily routine but she would blurt 'oniichan' every now and then for no reason at all.

As she was taking her seat, the phone rang.

"Yagami Residence," she spoke.

"Hi honey, it's TK," the caller said.

"Oh hi," she greeted softly.

"Let's have breakfast downtown, I'll fetch you there," he said.

* * *

Tai and Sora looked awkward in front of Yamato but Yamato didn't seem bothered at all. Kyoushiro was with them, casually seated next to Yamato in a certain café.

"I'm sure if we let Kari know the news first, the next steps would be easier, right?" Kyoushiro assured.

They were waiting for TK---as planned.

"Yeah sure," Tai replied, a shaky tone in his voice.

Yamato observed Taichi and then Sora.

"Long time, no see Sora," he spoke.

Sora looked up.

"It has been…" she said meekly, stroking her tummy. "How is Mimi?"

"She's as stubborn as ever," Yamato said. "If I didn't leave the hospital earlier, she'd insist to come…she's one stubborn princess."

Sensing how happy Yamato was when they talked about Mimi was enough to be assured how happy they are.

"Oniichan?" a frail voice spoke.

Taichi stood up from his seat.

"Kari! Kari-chan!" he exclaimed, shortening his distance from his sister as he gave her a tight hug.

Kari hugged back, returning the longing feeling Tai is currently giving her.

"How are you? Did you really leave for America? Why-Why did you leave us here? Why do you look like this?" she asked frantically as soon as she pulled off from her brother's hug.

"You'd have to help me…" Taichi spoke.

"What are you---" but Kari stopped as soon as she saw the pregnant Sora.

"Sora-san…" Kari said.

"Hi Hikari," she greeted.

TK slid his arm around Kari. "Don't call her Sora-san."

Kari looked up at TK. "What?"

Yamato chuckled. "She's your sister now."

Kari turned to the awkward Taichi.

"Oniichan…you're so…you look more like a thug than the clean-cut soccer player I knew before," she said, a hint of sob in her voice.

Then she turned to Sora. "Sora-san, um, I mean…oneechan…welcome back."

* * *

Yamato returned to the hospital only to be thrown a glare from Mimi.

"Wh-What's the problem, prin---?"

A pillow smacked right on his face.

"Don't you 'princess' me! Where did you go!" she asked, demanding for an answer right away.

"Are you really in labor? Women in labor should be feeling pain right now…but you're---"

Another pillow smacked on his face.

"Answer me!" she asked in a frustrated manner.

"Okay, okay I went to fix some things with Tai," he said.

"You should've told me!" Mimi shrieked.

Yamato rolled his eyes, expecting this to happen. He leaned over and kissed her, softly massaging her lips as to calm her up. Mimi's shoulders seem to sag slowly and the tense in her body seem to fade away.

He pulled away. "I'd die if anything happens to you or the baby, so please understand."

Mimi bowed her head, feeling bad of what she had done. "Sorry, daddy."

"It's okay, mommy," he assured, softly chuckling.

"So, what happened earlier?" she asked, her hand fiddling with Yamato's fingers.

"After informing Kyoushiro, TK and Kari about the news, we let Kari and Tai talk it out with their family," he said. "Sora was there too---she's pregnant."

"Oh yeah, Tai informed us yesterday," she said.

"It has been 13 hours of labor for you, my princess," Yamato informed. "Anytime soon, you'll be delivering our baby so prepare your self."

"I've prepared my self since the day I married you," she said, giving him a wink.

"Yeah right," he said, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Hello guys," Miyako greeted.

"Oh, Miyako-chan," Mimi greeted.

But it wasn't just Miyako---Matt's parents are there with their grandpa.

"Your grandpa will say something to the both of you so we'll be excusing our selves first," Mrs. Ishida said, motioning her husband and Miyako to leave the room together with her.

Mimi grinned at her grandpa.

"Grandpa…" she spoke.

Yamato gave his seat to Grandpa.

"A l-lot h-has hap-pened to the two of y-you," Grandpa spoke rather weakly, struggling to speak for the sake of giving them a message he had wanted to tell them for so long. "A-and I-I m-must ad-mit…y-you guys we-were great!"

He chuckled softly, although it turned out to be a very hoarse chuckle.

"You know, grandpa," Yamato spoke. "If you haven't initiated the marriage we wouldn't know how much we have loved each other."

Mimi looked over at Yamato.

"Yes, grandpa…you were the one who started it all," Mimi said. "Although I was very reluctant at first, it was a very great experience---an unforgettable one, that is."

Grandpa coughed hard then he caught up with his breathing.

"I-I w-was just re-repaying yo-your gra-grandpa Ya-ma-to /cough," he said. "But then…it /cough/ be-ne-fit-ted /cough/ me as well…for I-I'm /cough/ go-ing to have a /cough/ great grandson…"

He chuckled once again but all his coughs were making Mimi and Yamato worry.

"I to-told you be-before how /cough/ sho-short I-I'll be li-living…I guess…I want to see my great gra-grandson be-before I pa-pass away…" he said.

"Grandpa, don't talk like that," Mimi said.

Yamato looked away, feeling very sorry for grandpa as he was in verge of tears.

"My li-little prin-cess…" he softly spoke. "You-You've grown ve-very /cough/ well, my dear."

"Grandpa, just rest, I can't…bear to hear you struggle anymore," Yamato suggested.

"No, Yama-to…you'll ne-never know what'll hap-pen /cough," he said.

"Grandpa," Mimi called. "I love you so much."

She broke into tears, a crybaby she was. Feeling mixed up and everything, Mimi sobbed helplessly.

Yamato heaved a heavy sigh, trying to console himself either.

"That wasn't a ga-game, wa-wasn't it?" Grandpa asked.

Yamato grinned, knowing what he was pertaining to.

"At first, I thought fate was playing with our lives," he said. "Now? I don't think so. I'm far too engrossed in loving Mimi to ever think about the complications we had before."

Grandpa gave him a satisfied grin.

Yamato helped him up from his seat and assisted him to walk over Mimi.

Grandpa gave Mimi a soft hug. "You-You'll be a gre-great mother, I be-believe that /cough/."

Mimi managed to give him a smile. "I'll have to believe that as well."

The agreement Mimi's grandpa and Yamato's grandpa made was the most wonderful thing ever existed for the both of them. If it weren't for those guys, they wouldn't have been married at all---they wouldn't have discovered their feelings for each other.

A few hours later, Mimi gave birth of a healthy young boy---blue-eyed just like Yamato and brown-haired just like Mimi.

She was employed in a restaurant as its resident patisserie while Yamato wrote songs for Jyou's company.

Tai and Sora had a baby boy as well. Tai agreed to train under his father's supervision once again to make up for the loss he created for the past year. Sora did not think of working again, thinking that she needs to learn the household basics far more than being a career woman she was before.

Kari and TK were engaged. It was nothing to be shocked about, anyway.

Kyoushiro and Miyako are dating but no signs of actual commitment yet.

The couple that started out as friends but ended up, as lovers were surprised of how much has happened in just a year. When grandpa passed away, both were depressed but they were very grateful of him.

They were destined to love each other---may it be as friends or as a man and wife.

That wasn't a game---it was love.

_Fin_.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** For Pete's sake! It has been several months since I actually had time to process the last chapter. Thanks to those who took time to review and actually, _fell in love with my story_. I was planning to do one more yet there have to be suggestions from you for me to make another one.

I was really motivated when I saw how many people have reviewed my story from day one up to now…guys, thank you so much. Thanks for showing PATIENCE and appreciation. It's really touching.

I hope you liked the ending.

 Dien


End file.
